


Fairy Tales of Thorki【锤基童话故事】

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 各种以锤和基为主角的童话故事AU短篇





	1. Chapter 1

**第一个故事   杏仁饼干**

  
很久很久以前——  
你知道，童话都是这么开头的。

很久很久以前，有个叫Asgard的小镇。那镇上有条巷子，弯弯的、窄窄的，竹竿从巷子这边的窗户伸到对面人家去，摇摇晃晃的支着，搭着滴水的花裙子、白衬衫、布袜子和旧毡帽。  
在Asgard人的记忆里，这小巷从来没有名字，大家提起它的时候，就会说，啊，有糕点房的那一条。  
是的，小巷的方砖被人们的皮鞋底磨得又平又亮，半空滴下的肥皂水落在人们头发里，他们骂一句：“有没有素质啦！”然后还是会乐滋滋的跑到糕点房里去。  
糕点房很小，门口用没有多少人认识的Midgard语写着个歪歪扭扭的名字，那房子是用暗红色的方砖盖起来的，每层之间隔着白色的黏土，如果你凑近了去闻，可以闻到整栋房子都是香香的杏仁儿味。  
“不要去舔墙啦。”第一次带孩子来的妈妈们总要时刻看着她们的宝宝，据说到了冬天，还会有小馋猫的舌头被冻在墙上呢。

这家糕点店只卖一种食物，那就是糕点师Almond烘烤的杏仁饼干。  
这不，又一盘新鲜出炉的饼干烤好了，Almond戴着绿色的碎花手套，轻轻把它放在桌上。真是一盘诱人的饼干呀，瞧瞧最边上那一枚，焦黄松软、奶香四溢，只是看着它，孩子们就能流出一串串口水。

千万不要小看那枚饼干，它不仅漂亮，还有个威风凛凛的名字呢。  
那枚叫Thor的饼干躺在盘子里，它知道自己现在油光闪闪，浑身上下都香喷喷的，可是它一点都不开心。在刚刚进烤箱之前，它喜欢上了一枚杏仁，还没来得及跟它成为好朋友呢。  
那枚杏仁长得可小了，好像都没有来得及长成熟，Almond把杏仁们放在盘子里拨来拨去的时候，它总被挤到边上来。  
“妈妈呀，”Thor听到它喊，“妈妈你在哪里啊？”  
“别害怕，”Thor安慰它，“等下Almond就要把你和其它杏仁一起裹上黄油，放到我们身上来。”  
“我不要裹上黄油，”小杏仁在Almond指尖下可怜兮兮的溜来滑去，它扯着嗓子，用尖尖的声音喊，“我要妈妈。”  
“你是约顿来的吗？”Thor问它。  
“你怎么知道？”小杏仁被分散了注意力，它不喊了，在盘子边缘探头探脑的靠着。  
“这里的杏仁都是约顿来的，Almond说那儿的杏子最好，城里的罐头厂都是从那收货呢。”  
“罐头？”小杏仁瞪大眼睛，“是那种可怕的把我的兄弟姐妹泡在糖水里的东西吗？”  
“好像是呢。”Thor小声回答。它觉得很抱歉，既然小杏仁在这里，那它的妈妈很可能已经被做成果子罐头啦。  
“人们为什么要做罐头，我和妈妈明明很开心。”小杏仁瘪着嘴，眼看就要哭起来。  
“听说在打仗呢，协约国同盟国什么的，战士们需要吃水果，所以需要很多很多的罐头。”Thor死命回忆着，试图解释的更清楚一点。  
“我不喜欢罐头，”小杏仁放声哭了出来，“妈妈不在了，再也没有人爱我了。”  
“我会爱你的，”Thor试图在自己还没有完全定型以前冲它挥挥手，“看到我胸口的空隙了吗？等会儿Almond就会把你摆在这儿，我们会合在一起，成为一枚漂亮的杏仁饼干。”  
“那你会让我暖和吗？”小杏仁抽抽搭搭的，看起来将信将疑。  
“会呀，”Thor鼓起胸脯，试图显得更伟岸丰满一点，“烤箱里简直能称得上炎热呢。”  
“那好吧，”小杏仁终于停止了哭泣，它红着眼看向Thor，“我叫Loki，你呢，饼干？”  
“Thor，”饼干喜气洋洋地回答说，“我是Thor。”

Thor躺在盘子里，它现在热乎乎的，胸口镶着一枚不知道哪里来的杏仁，它听到它跟旁边的饼干介绍自己，叫“人人都爱的瓦尔基里。”  
Thor一点都不喜欢这个名字。  
它记得进烤箱之前，Almond把Loki拿了起来，他仔仔细细的端详着，说Loki有点嫩、又不够大，他说它一定非常苦，不能和饼干烤在一起。  
Thor想， Loki现在一定又在哭鼻子了，它孤零零的躺在食材盒子里，又沮丧又害怕，它要怎么办才能让Loki开心一点呢？

它想起刚刚在烤箱里，它是那么的挂念Loki，它着急的汗流浃背，以致于出炉的时候胸口的一小部分都没能烤干。Thor鼓起勇气，决定让自己再膨胀一点，这样“人人都爱的瓦尔基里”就不能再镶在它胸口了。  
这不是件容易的事，一不小心就会把自己搞碎掉，然后被Almond当作失败品丢到狗窝里去，但Thor不怕。它曾经是团最有弹力的面粉，现在，它也是最有膨胀力的饼干。

“啪”的一声响。  
Thor在浑身酸痛中听到“人人都爱的瓦尔基里”呀呀呀的叫着摔在地上的声音。  
Almond大踏步的走过来，不小心踩碎了“人人都爱的瓦尔基里”，他挠挠头，打量着Thor胸口的洞，“怎么会有这种事！”  
现在饼干中心的空间太小了，门外的顾客又已经排起了长队，Almond只能把那颗丁丁点儿大小的杏仁儿拿来凑数了。  
于是Loki被镶在了Thor心口，不那么合适，而且Thor胸口的位置还有点湿。  
Almond找出了一把喷枪来，对着饼干喷了一阵，现在Loki粘的牢牢的了，可Thor被烤的过了头，它现在是盘子里最丑的一枚饼干了。

Almond打开店门，人们排着队走进来，从越来越干瘪的钱包里摸出硬币，试图用几块美味的杏仁饼干来温暖生活。  
餐桌上的碗越来越少了，哥哥去了前线，弟弟去了前线，没有人再回来。羊毛被收缴上去，牛肉被收缴上去，它们穿在战士的身上、填进战士的肚子，然后和他们一起长眠在异国他乡的冻土里。

“我不要这个，”小男孩儿眼尖的挑出那枚烤焦了的饼干，他皱着眉头，用手指尖把Thor和Loki捏起来，模仿着妈妈和菜贩还价的语调，“我不会为这个东西付钱的。”  
“当然，”Almond尴尬的笑笑，“这枚免费送给你。”  
“那还差不多，”小男孩儿折起袋子，迅速把手上的饼干丢进嘴里。  
呸呸呸……他挤出店门，把剩下的饼干吐在地上，那可真是他吃过最苦的杏仁饼干。

Thor躺在门边的角落里，它有点疼，不知道自己哪一部分被咬掉了，它摸摸Loki，发现它似乎缺了一个尖儿，便着急地问，“你还好吗？Loki？”  
Loki呻吟了一会儿，它瘫在Thor胸口，好像还没有从一系列变故里缓过神儿来。  
“我们被丢掉了，等下可能会有流浪猫来吃掉我们。”Thor小心翼翼地开口。  
“那怎么办？”Loki瑟缩着，紧张兮兮地打量着头顶上方翻飞的花裤衩。  
“我没有办法，”Thor笑了笑，试图把Loki再裹紧一点儿，“可是我会一直陪着你的。”  
“我本来可以长成杏树的，”Loki不甘心地抱怨，“我本来可以长成全约顿最高最威风的杏树，全世界的人都会赞美我。”  
“是呀，”Thor诚心诚意地应和它，“你一定会长成最漂亮的杏树。”  
“瞧我现在多么可悲，”Loki又瘪起嘴，“只能和你这坨面粉在一起。”

Asgard小镇的人们半夜被吵醒了，他们不太确定那是什么声音，它听起来像雷声，又不那么一样。  
Loki迷迷糊糊地在Thor胸口醒过来，“Thor，”它绷得紧紧的声音叫它，“是打雷了吗？Thor。”  
Thor看了看天空，乌云盘踞着，但月亮还在。  
“或许吧，”它轻声说，“我希望能下起雨来。”  
“为什么？”Loki惊讶地贴紧它，“你泡水之后会融化掉不是吗？”  
“对呀，”Thor温柔地应答，“但是你遇到水或许能发芽不是吗？”

Loki愣住了，它说过自己想长成杏树——是的，它以前是那么想的，它还说过它嫌弃Thor——可它从没那么想过。  
“等雨下大了你再走，”Thor轻声细语地叮嘱Loki，“我不是要骗你和我多呆会儿。等地上积了很多水的时候——等水把我泡化了，你就可以顺着水流离开小巷，逃到花园里安家。”  
“我不要”，Loki抢先哭了起来，“我不要……”  
“傻小子，”Thor小声逗它，“你再哭我就化的更快啦。”  
于是Loki哭得更厉害了。

它们最终没有等来雷声，也没有等来大雨。十几枚画着异国旗帜的炮弹从夜空中降下来，把多半个小镇都夷为平地。  
“我们会死吗？”Loki问Thor，糕点房的碎方砖一块压着一块，在它们头顶上支出个不大点儿的空隙。  
“我们会在一起。”Thor小声说，“如果方砖掉下来，只要一秒钟我们就碎了，然后就会像麦片那样混在一起。”  
“会疼吗？”Loki的声音颤抖着，尖细的尾声里有强撑的勇敢。  
“不会，”Thor抱紧它，“一点都不疼。”  
……

“为什么它还没有掉下来，Thor？”  
“因为你很漂亮，连砖都不舍得压伤你。”  
“你骗人。”

 

“为什么它还没有掉下来，Thor？”  
“因为我很强壮，我支撑着它呢。”  
“你骗人。”

 

“为什么它还没有掉下来，Thor？”  
“因为小镇上没人了，它会一直保持那个样子。”  
“你骗人。”

 

“为什么它还没有掉下来，Thor？”  
“因为人们都去打仗了，不知道什么时候才回来。”  
“你骗人。”

 

“为什么它还没有掉下来，Thor？”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“你骗……你说什么？Thor。”  
“我爱你，Loki。”

Loki眨眨眼，它在这里躺了很久很久，已经是一枚很萎缩很丑陋的杏仁了，而Thor呢？它被湿气积出的露水泡胀过又风干，一定比以前更丑了。  
“我也爱你，Thor。”Loki把身体埋进Thor怀抱里。

“瞧啊，这是什么？”  
很多年以后，被战火夷平的小镇在人们手上重建，有个年轻人搬起碎石，在地面上发现一枚被咬过一口的饼干。  
“这是枚杏仁饼干吗？”他问身后的同伴。  
“是呀，”中年人把饼干捧在手上打量着，忽然激动地叫起来：“这就是那家糕点房的饼干呀，Almond的饼干！”  
越来越多的人围拢过来，他们失去了亲人，失去了家园，在这片焦土上，那些飘着糕点清香、混着肥皂味道的记忆却再次因为这块残缺不全的饼干鲜活起来。  
“我以前常和妈妈一起去那儿。”  
“我也是。”  
“我也是。”

Asgard后来又有了新的糕点房，一家、两家……五颜六色的蛋糕房和甜品店一间又一间的建起来。它们什么都卖，焦糖布丁、芝士蛋糕、蓝莓慕斯……孩子们在门口游荡着，挑挑拣拣，直到掏空了口袋、长出了蛀牙。

那枚杏仁饼干呢？  
当然没有人愿意吃它啦，人们也不舍得吃它。  
它被放进一个精致的玻璃盒子里，放到镇上的博物馆去啦。

于是Loki活成了一枚很老很干的杏仁，它每天躺在Thor身上，透过博物馆的橱窗暖暖的晒着太阳。  
“我本来可以长成杏树的，”它抱怨说，“我本来可以长成全约顿最高最威风的杏树，全世界的人都会赞美我。”  
“是呀，”Thor诚心诚意地应和它，“你一定会长成最漂亮的杏树。”  
“瞧我现在多么可悲，”Loki又瘪起嘴，“只能和你这块老饼干在一起。”

是的，它们一直幸福地生活在一起。  
你知道，童话都是这么结束的。


	2. 恶龙和王子

**第二个故事    恶龙和王子**

  
统治者是需要在某种程度上被神化的，毕竟要考虑到民众膜拜起来的感受问题。  
于是他们被赞颂成太阳神转世，或者天选之子，如果你从美索不达米亚一路走到印度河，每个国度都能听到关于国王伟大功绩的全新版本。  
但统治者并不都是实际的英雄。单凭这一点，Thor就觉得自己的家族着实非常伟大。

Asgard并不是最强大的王国，但它还算富庶。三百年来，人们在这里耕种开垦、繁衍生息，村落变成市镇，城邦统一为王国。  
Asgard人一向都颇为自豪，他们认为自己比起所有盲目敬神的邻居们都更客观务实，比起神祇，他们更崇拜英雄。  
市政广场矗立着花岗岩的雕像，他是国家的第一个英雄，或者说最重要的英雄。

那是Thor的先祖，他从远方来，战胜了为害四方部族的黑龙，然后留下来，成为人们的信仰和领袖。  
这听起来像是传说，就像那个盲眼诗人吟唱的战无不胜的阿基里斯，或者骑士讲述的侵吞龙族宝物的尼德兰王子。

但Thor确信这是真的,少年时代哲学老师就告诉他要用实践检验真理，他用自己的眼睛检验了。神庙的最中心，神圣森严的皇家禁地，二十根石柱高高立着，支撑起火光都无法企及的宽广穹窿。正中心摆放着巨龙的翅膀，黑色的，像玄武岩一样坚硬，锁链沉沉的坠着它，生铁和鳞片交映出压抑厚重的隐晦光泽。Thor把手贴上去，心脏在胸膛中狂跳到近乎失律。他第一次明确的感受到了涌动在身体里的冲动，屠龙勇士的血脉没有在富贵王权里衰减消失，它在年轻的王子心中复生。

Thor降生的时候，王国还没有任何颓象。所有的法师都给这小王子颂唱赞歌，说他将改写整个王国的命运。  
预言随着Thor的成年越显可信，毕竟，家族中没有谁比他更像那位英勇的先祖。

王子在成长，却似乎仍旧无法赶上国王老去的速度。  
催动这一切的除了时光，还有国土中日渐干旱的土地，和边境逐日增多的冲突。  
理智的Asgard人感到担忧，曾经有许多更繁盛长久的文明，在越积越多的天灾人祸里轰然崩塌。

流言一直都在，这个时候就显得格外可信。  
龙没有死。  
是的，传说里一直都这样讲，勇士砍下了龙的翅膀，自己亦身受重伤，他从悬崖上跌落下来，从此再没有第二个人能攀爬上去。  
这是恶龙的诅咒啊，人们说，恶龙诅咒我们水系干涸，诅咒Asgard再无雨雪。

国王贴出布告，组织帝国大学最博学的学者在广场上演讲，用逻辑和理智驳斥这种无稽之谈。第5个没有雨的年份，连最伟大的演说家也无法抑制比田中野草更蓬勃的流言蜚语。

"该从根源上切断它!"  
Thor跪在父亲身前，反驳内政大臣加强言论管制的观点。年轻的王子想登上那座插入云端的山峰，彻底解决巨龙。如果龙死了，他就把它的骨骼背下来，如果龙还活着，他就杀死它。  
国王摇头，并非因为这想法离谱。他和他的父亲，还有父亲的父亲，数不清的勇士被遣派上山，从没有人活着回来。  
Thor在半夜潜入神庙，最后一次触摸黑龙的翅膀。火光照亮他年轻刚毅的脸庞，结实的身体因为骨骼里咯吱作响的冲动和隐约的恐惧而颤抖不已。

他在清晨时分抵达山脚。朦朦胧胧的晨光里，那座山峰像把青铜巨剑刺入云霄。青苔覆盖的岩石斑驳碎裂，每一块都有一人多高。  
正午火辣辣的日头烘烤着Thor，他把沾着血的汗水蹭去，凭着剩下的信心和勇气抠紧下一块巨石。青苔慢慢不见了，枯骨则越来越多，眼前出现迷雾的时候，Thor觉得自己爬进了白云里。

他把腰后的袋子扯出来，双手依次擦上特制的粉末。"吸去汗水，就不容易滑落"，老师捧出这种白的发亮的东西，嘱咐他抓握不稳时涂在手上。  
岩壁似乎成了一条无限延伸的路，引着Thor盲目而机械的不断攀爬。峰顶是突然出现的，像首进行曲被猝然从中掐断，缺乏哪怕一点点让人舒适的变奏。Thor翻上岩石，踏上一片狭窄的空地。明亮的满月挂满半个天空，因为靠近的缘故而大的惊人。月光像银白色的薄纱一样流泻轻舞，岩石看起来就像未及凝固的石膏像那样苍白。

最大的那块岩石背后有些色调不同的东西，Thor绕过去，瞳孔惊异的放大。那是个男人，赤裸着，被一柄宝剑钉在岩石正中。  
他是谁？他死了吗？

Thor凑过去，看到他后背清晰而狰狞的两道纵行伤痕。空气中没有腐尸的味道，连血 腥味都淡的不可思议。

"喂"，Thor轻轻拍打他的脸颊。  
一声几不可闻的呻吟从男人口中传出来，Thor贴的更近了些，看到男人消瘦的脸庞痛苦的扭曲起来。  
“救救我，”他迷迷糊糊的呻吟。

Thor不知道他被插在这儿多久了，宝剑周围的伤口看起来已经生茧结痂，他是什么人？居然可以在这样的穿胸重伤后活下来。  
“我是个法师，”男人闭着眼喘息，用断续破碎的话语跟Thor解释，“我用魔法封住了伤口。”  
短暂的话语引出巨大的疼痛，大颗大颗的泪水从眼缝中滚下来，苍白嶙峋的手指紧紧攥 住Thor的衣袖，“拔出剑，求你了。”

Thor的手握在剑柄上，男人的呻吟因为这动作越发加剧。  
剑深深的嵌在岩石里，如果行凶者不是黑龙，至少也是个力大无穷的人。  
Thor憋住气，把全身的重量都坠在剑尾。金属在岩石上摩擦出火花，男人在深夜中失控的大声尖叫……Thor手上一松，男人倚着岩石摔在地上，彻底痛昏过去。

Thor把上衣撕成布条，用自己所知的战伤知识处理了他的伤口。他把包袱系在男人腰上，遮住人们通常不会裸露的部位。裤子只有一条，Thor决定留给自己。Asgard开运动会的时候，Thor总是和所有男性公民一起脱得光溜溜的，那让他非常自在。  
但他不想让这位新相识因为自己的裸体感到被冒犯，他受的苦可够多啦。

Thor扶着男人坐下，觉得他脸上有种令人心动的疏离感。  
说不上特别美，却足够别致。  
Thor在男色的领域见识很广，他自己就长得很英俊，军队里、皇家歌舞团里，还有宫殿里伺候国王的男孩子们……他看过足够多好看却风情各异的男孩。  
这个自称法师的人太瘦了，刀割一样的嘴巴显得很刻薄，如果他胖一点，Thor想，胖的人看起来就可亲多了。

Thor在日出前巡视了山顶的地形，回来时男人已经醒了，他被脚步声惊动，捂着伤口警惕的望向Thor。他的眼睛是绿色的，在黑发的衬托下显得格外幽深迷离，Thor猜想他来自某个东方的神秘国度。  
男人看着Thor愣了会儿，才慢慢的收敛目光，换上一个平和些的笑容，“谢谢你，年轻的勇士。”

待Thor坐下来，他指指他腰间的宝剑主动解释，“是这把剑让我紧张，几乎忘记了礼仪。”  
“这是把好剑，”Thor摘下它放在一边，“我觉得扔掉太可惜了。”  
“是的，”那人重复说，“是把好剑。”

Thor看看他的伤口，那里似乎不再流血了，“是谁刺伤你？黑龙吗？”  
那人点点头，目光中流露出狠戾，“我永远不会忘记这个仇恨。”  
“我也是来屠龙的，”Thor说，“恶龙的诅咒给我的国家带来灾难，我必须杀死它。”  
“你来晚啦，”男人笑笑，“我杀了恶龙，它丢起我同伴的剑刺伤我的时候，我的法术也击中了它。恶龙掉到山崖另一侧的深谷里去了。”

“你的国家是山下那个王国吗?”男人追问，“你是那儿的王子？”  
Thor点点头，“是的，我来自Asgard，我叫Thor。你呢？”  
“Loki，”男人说，“我是约顿族的一名法师。”

“哇”，Thor的眼神亮起来，“我的老师说这世上的约顿人已经绝迹了，史书上记载他们是最精通法术的民族。”  
“是的，”Loki垂下头，“我的族人已经在战乱和流浪中所剩无几。”  
“那你要去哪里呢？”Thor问，“你效忠于哪个国王？”  
“我是个自由民，”Loki猛地板起脸，“我不臣服于任何人。”  
"抱歉，”Thor闭上嘴，他意识到Loki很抵触从属之类的说法。

“你要去哪儿呢？王子，”Loki过了一会儿问道，“你已经不需要屠龙了。”  
“我得找到王国干旱的原因，”Thor叹口气，“我的国家已经很久没有降雨，也没有雪，再这样下去，一切都会干裂枯萎。”

“如果你陪我疗伤，”Loki思忖着开口，“我或许可以帮你解决干旱的问题，我学过一些求雨的法术。”  
“当然可以，”Thor立刻回答，“你伤的这样重，我原本也没打算把你自己扔在这儿。”  
“要我做什么呢？”  
“陪伴我，”Loki冲他伸出手，“在寒冷的夜晚分享给我一点温暖。”

“说个故事吧，Thor。”  
天黑之前他们分享了Thor背囊里的食物，挤在岩石的后面躲避风寒。  
“说什么呢？”Thor紧贴着Loki，有点羞涩。他露在外面的身体太白了，像个女孩那样，总有些让人不安。  
“说说Asgard，那里的人和事，”Loki挽住Thor的胳膊，靠在他肩上，“我还从没去过那里。”

“Asgard……”，Thor想了想，“我们那儿的市集上有个老妇人，大家都叫她新娘。”  
“为什么？”Loki瞪大眼睛，像个孩子那样好奇，“不是只有新婚的女孩子才叫这名称？”  
“对呀，”Thor点点头，“没人知道为什么，大概是因为她总穿着一件旧婚纱吧。那上面所有的蕾丝都破了，看不出本来的颜色，她的头发乱成一团，粘着碎叶子和一片旧头纱。她看到穿军装的年轻人总是会扑上去，喊‘Richard，Richard，我亲爱的Richard啊”，别人担心她身上有跳蚤，就忙不迭的推开她。”

“她的爱人叫Richard，”Loki轻声说，“一定是这样的。”  
“然后呢？”Thor也压低声音迎合他。  
“在他们的新婚之夜，新郎被征兆入伍了，或许是许多年前，亚述对战赫梯帝国的最惨烈的那场战争，他跟她说一定会回来，于是她就等着他，穿着最美丽的婚纱，一直等。”

“真是悲伤，”Thor小心的把头贴在Loki额头边上，“他战死了吗？”  
“没有，”Loki摇摇头，“他做了逃兵，在敌国的土地上被另一个姑娘所救，然后和她幸福的结婚生子，完全忘了自己的新娘。”  
“啊？”Thor大声说，“怎么能这样啊！”  
“这不是你的故事吗？”Loki嘿嘿的笑起来，摇了摇Thor手臂，“我是瞎编的啊。”  
“可你讲的更好，”Thor挫败的耸耸肩，“你的声音让人入迷。”

“那我给你唱歌好吗？”Loki忽然说，“我一个人的时候常常在心里唱给月亮听。”  
Thor“嗯”了声，看着Loki明亮的眼睛狠狠点头。  
“抱着我好吗？”Loki拉住Thor的手，把它搁在自己肩膀上，“晚上的这个时候总是格外冷。”  
“是呀，”Thor顺从的伸出手去，紧紧搂住Loki。

月亮升的更高了，夜风里，Loki的声音像夜莺那样美妙。  
“很久以前，有座陡峭的山，  
传闻有龙住在在上面。  
很久以前，一个人撒了谎。

他说他爬上山去，  
他说他杀了龙，  
他说他几乎失手，  
他说龙巨大黝黑，

一个人听了这个故事，  
两个人唱了这个故事，  
一万个人讲了这个故事，  
国王奖励勇士，  
故事传遍四方，

从东到西，  
从北到南，

人们唱着这个故事，  
你知道吗？  
勇士杀了龙，  
很久以前，  
勇士杀了龙。  
……”

Thor的背囊越来越空，食物只剩下薄薄一层。  
他把它们全部拿给Loki，翻出下山用的绳子缠在腰上，“我去找补给。”  
Loki没办法跟着他，稍大幅度的移动还是会撕裂伤口。  
Thor把宝剑背在身上，想了想又交给Loki，换把匕首插在腰间，“我会尽快回来”。  
“好，”Loki看着他，阳光下脸色越显苍白，他笑了笑，把脸转向一边，“很高兴认识你，王子。”

他以为我要抛弃他了，Thor想，他以为我是个骗人的懦夫。  
Thor翻下山崖，打出个绳结套在旁边支起的岩石上。  
他想快一点离开，这样就能更早一点回来。

再次到达峰顶的时候是个黑夜，月亮被挤压成薄薄的一弧，孤零零的挂在天上。Thor翻上来，迅速把手和上臂磨出来的血迹擦干。  
Loki在岩石边上蜷着，依旧套着Thor的旧上衣。他的脸埋在臂弯里，看不出来有没有入睡。  
“Loki”Thor轻声叫他。  
Loki立刻抬起脸，夙夜未阖的眼睛看起来疲惫迷茫。他看清了Thor，猛地咬住下唇把脸埋进手心。  
“瞧，”Thor跑上去晃了晃他，坏笑着把他抱紧，“我没说谎吧？”

Loki吃了Thor背回的豆饼，也抹上了他带来的伤药，那未愈的部分伤口还是血淋林的翻着，像被刚刚剜出了肉。  
“为什么它总不好？”Thor问。  
Loki试过忍着痛和他一起翻下山崖，爬不了几步衣服就会被血浸透。  
“别担心，”Loki微笑着轻抚他的脸，“别担心，小王子。”

Loki在隐藏着什么，Thor很确信。他望向他的眼神，有时候惊喜的像初见，有时候哀伤的像永别。  
“不能用法术治好它吗？”  
Loki垂下头，看起来欲言又止。他沉默了一会儿，坚定的摇摇头，“那太多了……我不能那样要求任何人。”  
Thor捏住他的肩膀，逼视他的眼睛，“告诉我需要做什么？告诉我！”  
“血和肉”，Loki盯住他，小声解释说，“只有血和肉才能让余下的创口复原。”  
Thor掏出匕首，对准自己胸膛，“这里吗？”  
Loki一把拦住他，“伤疤会非常丑，疼痛也不会消失。”  
“伤疤最帅气了。”Thor笑着推开他，挥刀划了下去。

Loki立刻用咒语止住了Thor的血，伤口像一洼凹地，创面泛着缺乏滋养的惨白，它就那样大剌剌的袒露着，破坏了原本完美无缺的肉体。  
那一片肉带着热乎乎的血，被Loki贴在胸前的伤口上，他用手罩着它，口中念念有词，手心再抬开的时候，皮肤平复如初。  
“这代表，从此以后你的身体里都有我的一部分，对吗？”Thor捂着胸口，开了个有点龌龊的玩笑。  
“傻孩子，”Loki把手盖在他眼睛上，用个小小的咒语催他入眠。

Thor帮Loki背了衣服，以此避免他们每日各自裸着一半身体。半夜醒来的时候，他看到它们散在旁边的地上。  
“欸？”Thor转过脸，被Loki单手压下去。  
Loki翻了个身，稳稳地跨坐在Thor身上。  
夜色中他们的皮肤都是凉的，Thor抚摸着Loki的小腿，有点超出预期的意外，更多是隐秘狂热的惊喜，他把手盖在Loki胸前，问，“为什么？”  
“报恩呀”，Loki挑起眼角看他，微微歪着脑袋的模样看起来天真无邪，“故事里不都是这样讲？”  
Thor笑出声，支起身子凶狠的吻住了他。  
第二天日出的时候他们没有起来，直到中午和傍晚也没有。  
Thor抱着Loki滚在夕阳的余晖里，满脑子都是疯疯癫癫的想法。他觉得他们应该永远都呆在这儿，整日整夜做报恩的事。

“我让你想起了谁吗？”Thor说，“你昨晚吻着我的眼睛流泪了。”  
“只是想起了爱琴海，”Loki用手指绕住他的金发，一圈圈缠进掌心，“我曾经整夜整夜的俯视那片海洋。”  
“你还说‘真像，’”Thor抬起他的下巴，看进慌乱的眼睛，“像谁？……你被困在这儿多久了，Loki？赫梯和亚述的战争是三百年前的事。”

Loki推开他，缩着肩膀仓皇站起。他躲到岩石后面，躲进唯一一处不用被Thor目光拷问的角落。  
“你真的要知道吗？”他在石头后面问。  
“是的。”

Loki是约顿族最后一个有法力的孩子，诞生在他们横跨沙漠的逃亡途中。在他长成一个能够战斗的法师之前，雇佣军就发现了他们的踪迹。  
“一个约顿人五十块金币，”Loki笑着说，“我们曾是最好的宫廷宠物。”

没有箭射中他，他只是在逃跑中被尸体绊倒在地上。一只手把他捞起来，Loki惊慌失措地对上一双蓝色的眼睛。  
“假装你死了。”那个看起来比他大一点儿的年轻男人迅速叮嘱他。  
Loki闭上眼，趴在他的马背上。  
“我会带你走的。”  
过了一会儿，男人俯下身悄悄对他说。

Thor没有办法掩饰自己的惊诧，很容易就能联想出那蓝眼睛的男人是谁。  
他们一起去了很多地方，他们毫不意外的相爱了。  
“勇士总是想要一把好剑，”Loki说，“我们在克里特岛的一个迷宫里偷出了削铁如泥的这一把。”  
Thor看了眼身后行李中露出的剑柄，“后来你们来到这里。”  
“英雄总是要斩杀恶魔的，”Loki从岩石后走出来，修长的身体在阳光下白的刺眼，“所以我们来这山上屠龙。我不是个擅长战斗的法师，只有化身成我的灵兽姿态和他一起战斗。”  
Loki仰起脖子，整个人反射出无法直视的光亮。光芒淡去后，Thor看到一只形状奇怪的动物伏在眼前的空地上。  
一只缺了翅膀的白色飞龙。

Thor走上去，龙警惕地往后退了一点。  
Thor抬起手，温柔地抚摸他背后的伤痕，“你在战斗里失去了翅膀，是吗？”  
龙伸长脖子蹭着Thor的手背，用Loki的声音回答，“黑龙撕下了我的翅膀，他则重创了黑龙。”  
所有的故事都连起来了，勇士被打下山，重伤使他失去了再次攀登的能力。法师被钉在峰顶，用最后的力量保护了爱人和他的国家。

“他没有忘记你，”Thor伏在龙的耳边，胸口因为这个故事闷闷的痛着，“皇家史书里写他经常在神庙望着黑龙的翅膀沉思，我想他是在思念你。”  
“能带我去那儿看看吗？”Loki问。  
他恢复成了人的容貌，用湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着Thor。

他们在市镇的一家小旅馆歇脚，Thor预计他们第二天傍晚就能回到都城。寻找王子的布告已经到处都是，Loki用法术隐藏了他们的样子。  
他说抵达神庙之后，就会用法术祈雨。  
“到那时再把我介绍给你的父亲，他会对我印象好一点。”他淡淡的笑着，凑过来亲吻Thor。

“我和他的故事，会让你介意吗？”在山下看到第一尊英雄的雕像时，Loki这样问。  
“有一点儿，但不是因为你。”Thor转过身，认真的看着他。  
他只是嫉妒自己为什么不是最早遇到Loki的人，如果是他，就算是死也会再爬上山去的。  
“那很好，”Loki笑着吻住他，“我年轻的王子。”

王国已经非常干旱，他们潜进神庙的时候，Thor意识到连火把都减了量。巨龙的翅膀还在从前的地方，黑色的影子映在地上，看起来比以前更加巨大。  
Loki走上去，双手都贴在翅膀上，他的身体在剧烈起伏，紧绷的身形传达出Thor无法解读的情绪。  
他忽然回头，大步走到Thor身边，唰的一下从他身后抽出剑。  
“走！”Loki冲Thor喊，然后挥剑斩断了绑住翅膀的铁链。  
下一秒的世界在Thor眼中颠倒，他看到巨大的翅膀张开来，稳稳的悬停在Loki上方。而他绿眼睛的爱人再没看他，转身化作了一条巨大的黑龙。

神庙是第一处被毁掉的建筑，Thor跟在龙的身后跑出去，看到他在身后留下一片火海。  
他该喊些什么，或者跪下祈求。但Thor什么都没有做，他站在神庙的钟楼望着Loki。看着他在城市上空盘旋，然后在夜空中翻滚了一下，挛缩起身子。  
黑龙转头往Thor的方向望了一眼，直直的坠落下去。  
龙的影子越来越小，越落越低，摔在地面上的时候，他已经变成了一个黑头发的男人。正在四处抢险的卫队马上围上去，用铁链锁住了他。

“是因为恨吗？Loki。”  
Loki在地牢里醒过来，觉得束在身上的铁链异常冰冷。蓝眼睛的王子站在他身前，腰上系着屠龙的宝剑。  
“还等什么呢？”Loki冷笑着摇头，“你很快也会是个屠龙英雄了啊，我的王子。”  
“你有隐情。”Thor说，“我的Loki不会无缘无故这样做。”  
“你认识过Loki吗？”  
Loki尖酸的反驳，鼻子因为Thor话里的坚定而隐隐发酸。  
“跟我说实话，”Thor凑过来，蓝眼睛在火光中显得悲伤又迷惘，“难道我做的一切还不值一个真相吗？”  
“那就给你真相，”Loki说。  
可你知道真相有多丑陋吗？我的王子。

约顿人的寿命有四百年，个别有灵兽形态的还可以活过五百年。而人类，几乎活不到七十年。  
人们不是无缘无故的仇视和屠杀约顿人的。  
当Loki的爱人长出第一条皱纹，他开始为自己无法企及的漫长生命动心，“我死了以后会怎么样呢，Loki？”  
“我会守着你，像狮身人面像守着金字塔一样。”Loki把手指插进他的金发里，单纯的笑着。  
“可除你之外没人记得我，我会像那些最低贱腐朽的灵魂一样，在世界上没有一点痕迹。”  
“那你想要什么呢?”Loki问他，“想要人们为你吟唱史诗吗？”  
大海一样的蓝眼睛在那一个瞬间被点亮。

“Asgard一开始不是天许之地。”Loki嘲讽的笑着，打量着那些远远被Thor遣开的守卫，“那时候这里有一条大河，一年中的多半时间都在洪水泛滥。”  
可人们却说是有妖物作怪。  
“你看附近山脉的走形，”Loki驮着他的勇士飞在半空，翅膀在气流中划出沙沙的声音，“季风会被挡下来，在今后的几百年里水流会减弱，这群蠢货能过上挺好的日子。”  
黑龙和勇士的表演就是在这时候开始的，他会飞出来，假装和他缠斗，夜晚在山峰上整夜滚在一起。

越来越多的部族开始膜拜勇士，他们敬献美酒，画出壁画，老族长领出自己最美丽的小女儿，“你可以把我们统一起来，”他说，“像大海另一边的国王那样拥有自己的王国。”  
勇士已经30多岁了，在那个人们基本只能活到50岁的年代，他已经把生命里最好的十年给了Loki。他死了Loki依旧美貌动人，可以去认识下一个和下下个凡人。  
英雄想要什么？  
年轻时他们想从苦难中救出个倾国倾城的美人，成年后他们想建立起传颂千秋的不世功业。  
变故发生的时候Loki毫无准备，他说要他保持黑龙的样子，他还以为是什么调皮的情趣游戏。

“你为什么会摔下来？”  
良久的沉默后，Thor问的却是这句话。  
“那不是你要操心的事。”

“Asgard的人民是无辜的，”Thor走近了些，脸上没有任何的怨恨。  
“你比他还要英俊，Thor。我想你的父辈们都娶了漂亮的王后。”  
“你会遵守祈雨的诺言吗？”Thor盯着Loki问，“现在已经不是能够轻易迁徙的时代，我的人民没法全部离开。”  
“你要放了我？”Loki哈哈笑起来，“你是不是疯了？你想被国王贬斥为平民吗？”

Thor贴到他身前，双手捧住他的脸颊，“总得有人改正错误，总要有人开始原谅，是不是？”  
Loki挣脱开，不去看Thor的眼睛。  
“被辜负过，你就知道原谅有多难！”  
他狠狠的吐出这一句，胸口被全无预料的疼痛击中——他有什么资格跟Thor讲辜负呢。  
“那不难，”Thor倾身上来吻住他，“瞧，一点儿都不难。”  
Loki温顺的回吻他，在Thor的掌心下面，他的心脏时断时续的剧烈跳动。

Thor猛地抬起手，又立刻扑回来拥住他，“是因为心脏吗？”  
“他的剑刺中了你的心，那块伤口一直都没愈合，所以你才会摔下来。”  
“是的，”Loki点点头，“我就要死了，所以也不能驱赶云层，招来雨雪。”  
“别难过啊，”他望着Thor，像他们玩闹时那样嘻嘻笑着，“我已经活了太久，再不死就成木乃伊了呀。”

“我爱你，”Thor斩断Loki手上的铁链，紧紧拥抱住他，“我爱你，Loki。”  
“我知道，我的王子，”Loki抱住Thor，下巴轻轻落在他肩膀上。  
胸口有热乎乎的触感，Loki觉得那是他被爱情温暖的心脏。

Thor的身体忽然软了下去，Loki搀住他，和他一起摔倒。  
匕首插在王子心口，鲜血迅速浸湿了土地。  
“把心补起来，Loki。”  
Thor把爱人的手拉进自己的伤口，躺在他怀里，满足的闭上了双眼。

Loki把沾满鲜血的手盖在心口，他年轻的爱人躺在地上，皮肤开始慢慢变凉，但他的血融进他心脏里，像火焰和太阳那样温暖。  
Loki抱起Thor的身体，在纷乱的脚步声中冲破石墙，飞上天空。

Asgard人从来都没有见过那么漂亮的白龙，它在城市上空翱翔着，像一片银色的云彩。Loki背着Thor越飞越高，他看到了爱琴海，还有曾经囚禁他的山峰。  
他在山顶的时候其实做过一个梦，梦到他驮着Thor，在蔚蓝的大海上飞行。

白龙向着太阳飞去，直到消失在天空的尽头，银光闪闪的鳞片在阳光中洒落下来，纷纷扬扬的，飘落成王国多年来的第一场雪。  
大雪浸透了干裂的土地，充盈了Asgard每一条干涸的河流。

 

【尾声】  
“他们死了吗？”  
男孩仰着脸，湿漉漉的眼泪挂在他粉红色的小脸上。火炉在旁边熊熊燃烧着，给屋子里的一切都染上金黄色。  
“他们救了这片土地，”女人抚摸着男孩的金发，把他紧皱的眉头抚平，“Asgard的每一滴雨水都是王子，每一片雪花都是白龙。人们会忘记国王和领主，却永远不会忘记他们，Thor。”  
男孩若有所思，“记忆就是不朽，对吗，妈妈？”  
女人点点头，母子俩的谈话被一阵敲窗声打断了。  
Thor立刻爬起来跑过去，踮着脚推开窗。  
冷风迎面扑了进来，一个比他还要矮一些的男孩在外面看着他，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“雪下得很厚了，要去堆雪人吗？Thor哥哥。”  
“我就来，Loki！”

The End.

 

故事灵感来源及BGM：

[泽野弘之 Snow](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=22753369&autoplay=true&market=baiduhd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泽野弘之 Snow
> 
> Once upon a time, there was a steep mountain where a dragon used to live.  
> A long time ago, a man told a lie.  
> He said I climbed that mountain to fight with the dragon, then I almost killed him. But I missed. And he was huge and black". He just wanted to be famous by this story and that’s why he lied.  
> That unexpected story made the people amazed in the town. The king of the land heard that story and, he gave him a reward. That lie became a rumor and the rumor spread to the whole country.  
> It ran, from the East to the West, and the North to the South.  
> Over many years, the rumor was retold among the people.  
> After a while, a boy got inspiration from the story, then he said, "I want to be a hero like that". Then he went to that same mountain. It was a long journey, and it was very hot but he didn’t give up.  
> When the boy reached the top of the mountain, what he found was a huge white dragon, he was exhausted and injured. He threw away his sword which he had sharpened for this fight. He nursed the white dragon as best he could. And the white dragon recovered day by day with the boys help.  
> After this the white dragon flew away into the sky. And the dragon’s scales came off, which became the snow. It was the first snow in the country ever.  
> That story became so famous all over the country. From the East to the West. From the North to the South.  
> After many years, people talked about that boy as a legend.  
> Words are magical for a moment. But living the experience, empowers your whole life  
> Do you want to hear more stories? or Do you want to chase the adventure?


	3. 长发公主

**第三个故事    长发公主**

 

我们都听过这个故事，是不是？  
很久很久以前，从太阳里掉落了一缕阳光，自这抹阳光里，开出了一朵神奇的金色花儿来。它能够医治疾病和伤痛，还能让人长生不老。一个女巫最先发现了它，她为它浇水、给它驱虫，用它的魔力保持青春达数百年之久。每当她唱起‘花儿闪亮发光，让你的魔力闪耀。使时光倒转，带回曾经属于我的’，花儿就会发亮，彰显魔力……  
“哎~哎~”男孩不耐烦地打个呵欠，在母亲的腿上翻了个身，“这部分我已经听太多遍了。外婆怀着您的时候生了重病，王国里的人找到了那朵金花，外婆吃了它，然后生下您。您有一头美丽的金色头发，像阳光一样闪耀。”  
“是的，”褐发的王后慈爱地抚摸着儿子的头发，金色的发丝像流水一样滑过她指间，“直到女巫偷走了我，把我囚禁在一座高塔里，利用我的金发让她保持青春。再后来——”  
她冲身边的丈夫伸出手，国王微笑着握住了它。  
他咳嗽几声，挺起胸脯对儿子继续道，“勇敢的骑士——我，”注意到妻子警告的眼神，他又补充，“和勇敢的公主——你的妈妈，一起逃出了高塔，战胜了——”  
“我来说我来说，”男孩打断他，一个咕噜翻身爬起，激动地在床上跺着小脚，“这是我最喜欢的部分——父亲在最后关头割断了母亲的长发，当然，这也终止了魔法，使得她的头发不再闪亮，女巫看着她抓握的金色长发变成乌黑，瞬间变得又老又丑，她尖叫着翻出窗台，从高塔上跌落下去——”  
男孩停顿下来，疑惑地皱起眉头，“可是后来怎么样了呢？”  
“后来我们回到自己的国度，幸福的生活在一起。”国王拉着儿子躺下，捏了捏他粉色的小脸蛋。  
“然后我们有了一个漂亮的孩子，蕴涵金花魔力的血液从我身上流转给他，他长了一头像阳光一样明亮的金发。”王后亲了亲王子的额头，帮他盖上松软的棉被，“现在该睡啦，我的Thor。”  
“晚安，父亲母亲。”  
卧室里暗了下来，Thor摊着四肢，百无聊赖的盯了会儿床顶的纹饰。红色的流苏成排垂下来，在夜风里微微摇摆着，风信子花的味道淡淡的混在空气里，伴着远处传来的夜莺歌声一起在室内徘徊。  
Thor翻了个身，把身体舒适地裹在棉被里。他努努嘴，小声的咕哝了一句，“可是，女巫后来怎么样了呢？”  
……

“妈妈摔出高塔，是那样的虚弱，几乎不能使用魔法。妈妈一直下落，在即将摔在地上的时候，抓住了你。”  
女巫给花盆浇了最后一瓢水，抚摸着白色的、抱成小小一团的接骨木花，呢喃道，“活过来吧，Loki，以梅林之名，我召唤古老的魔法。”  
低矮的接骨木幼苗发出耀眼的绿色光芒，陶制的花盆摇晃着，在木制地板上叮当作响。一切响动都结束的时候，一个黑头发的男孩从土壤中迈了出来，跌跌撞撞的摔倒在女巫身旁。  
“妈妈，”他仰起头喊，“妈妈。”  
女巫用干枯如朽木的双手把他拉起来，抚摸着男孩光洁的身体。  
他浑身上下都凉凉的，却有人类皮肤的触感。  
女巫动动手指，为他变出一套合体的绿色绸衣，她看到自己的指尖开始发黑，继而裂出干枯的纹路。  
她抬起男孩的下巴，望进他空洞的绿眼睛里，“妈妈不能像树木那样每年回春，所以只有把魔力寄存给你，还记得你的使命吗，Loki？”  
男孩点点头，茫然的重复道，“等金花的主人十八岁的时候，杀死她，用她的鲜血浇灌我，您就可以复活，重新获得金花的魔力了。”  
“很好，”女巫俯下身亲吻他，身体一点点在夜风里变成粉末，“别让妈妈失望，Loki。”

随着女巫影子消失，男孩的精力渐渐充沛起来。他瞪大眼睛，伸展着肢体，四下打量起这个熟悉又陌生的世界。  
“要做什么呢？”Loki咬着手指，品味到一种涩涩的树木汁液味道。他努力回想着妈妈经常讲述的那个故事——她上一次是怎么找到金花的？  
城堡！  
对！潜入城堡，偷出公主。  
Loki一个纵身跳出窗外，在夜风中向着城堡的方向跑去。

那是公主吗？  
应该吧，她的房间在城堡最好的位置，装潢也足够华丽。  
可公主的房间为什么会有剑呢？还有一套小号的铠甲？  
谁知道，妈妈不是说公主年轻的时候会拿平底锅打人，或许她的女儿也是个坏脾气的暴力分子吧？  
总之，小心点为好。  
Loki把剑摘下来，远远的丢去走廊角落里。然后凑到床前，冲公主施了一个昏睡魔法。  
这下万无一失了，他把公主抱起来——  
Loki打了个趔趄，差点摔在地上——公主这么重啊！  
他提起口气，抱着公主跳出窗外。

Thor睁开眼，伸了个懒腰——身体怎么这样酸呢？是自己昨晚又睡姿不好吗？  
他揉了揉眼，定神儿看着屋顶的灰砖愣了几秒。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
惊雷一样的叫声乍然在塔内响起，Loki猛然从睡梦中惊醒，从大花盆里摔在了地上。  
他冲下楼，看到金发公主暴躁地站在屋内，手中紧紧抓着一只平底锅。

“你是谁？”公主看见他，露出疑惑的表情。  
“我叫Loki，”Loki欠欠身，礼貌的回应道，“公主你好。”  
“公主？你才是公主！”Thor被惹恼了。他明明是个小骑士，是个骄傲的王子，怎么能被别人当成女孩儿呢？  
“你不是公主吗？”Loki挠挠头，觉得很疑惑，“妈妈说城堡里长得最好看、有着最漂亮金头发的人就是公主。”  
“我是个男孩，和你一样！”Thor不耐烦的吼他。  
“是吗？”Loki冷不丁的冲到Thor身前，拉开他的睡裤往里扫了眼，“真的欸。”  
“喂！”Thor一把推开他，紧紧拽住自己的裤子，“你干什么？！”  
“怎么了嘛？”Loki揉着胸口，无辜的眨着眼，觉得有点委屈。  
“你不能……”Thor想了想，也不知道究竟该怎么解释这个问题，他板起脸，冲Loki摇摇头，“总之你刚刚的行为很不恰当。”  
“那好吧。”Loki耸耸肩，转身走到窗户边上，“你想吃什么？”  
“啊？”Thor被他的话题转换速度搞得应接不暇——现在是讨论吃什么的时候吗？  
“栗子饼吧，”Loki欢快的说，“我一只都想尝尝那个。”  
“别靠近窗户哦，”不等Thor回答，他就从窗户跳了下去。

喂！这算怎么回事？！  
Thor冲到窗边，想要叫住他，他的手刚刚碰到窗户，就像被针尖扎到那样缩了回来。  
“嗷~”平底锅咣的一声掉在地上，Thor把手指尖含在嘴里，感觉它高高的肿了起来。  
他退后几步，再次小心翼翼的打量起这个屋子。  
弧形的、灰砖砌成的墙壁，窗外是大片的森林，隐藏在树木尖端的，是遥远处城堡彩色的塔尖。  
这里是女巫的高塔！

“你不吃吗？公主？”Loki舔舔手指，觉得栗子的清香和自己身上的木味混在一起非常可口。  
“我叫Thor！”Thor暴躁地纠正他，同时狠狠摇头。  
“我可不能饿着你呀，Thor。”Loki把栗子饼推到他面前，“你不喜欢这个吗？你不饿吗？”  
“女巫呢？”Thor没好气的问。  
“妈妈不见了，”Loki舔舔嘴唇，最终还是忍不住把包着食物的油纸拉回一点儿，“如果你不饿的话，那我再吃一块你也是没意见的咯？”  
“都给你！”Thor把面前的东西一股脑推过去，继续追问，“不见了是什么意思？死了吗？”  
“变成灰了，”Loki乐滋滋地咬了口饼，碎碎的栗子粉从他嘴巴里掉下来，在桌上铺成一片，“就像我们被烧过头的时候那样。”  
“我们？”Thor觉得女巫这个儿子虽然长的清清秀秀，脑筋却很有点问题。  
“我~”Loki指指自己，又指指窗外的接骨木，“~们。”  
“等等——”Thor消化了一下，疑惑道，“你的意思是说，你是一棵树吗？”  
“我是一段树枝。”Loki干掉了最后一块饼，满足的打了个饱嗝，“妈妈从塔上掉下去的时候，把我从树上掰了下来——那救了她的命。”

原来女巫没有死，Thor暗暗道，那她为什么不自己来城堡报复，反而要养这么个傻呼呼的小东西呢？  
“你打算把我怎么办？”Thor警惕的望着Loki，决定直接出击。  
“养着你呀，”Loki笑眯眯的回答，“一直把你养到18岁。”  
“然后呢？”  
“用你的血浇灌我——哎呀。”  
椅子被Thor随手抄起来，狠狠的砸在了Loki头上，他摔倒在地，捂着自己脑袋上的包大声呻吟着，“你好野蛮呀。”  
Thor跑开去抓起平底锅，冲Loki威胁性的挥舞着，“我不会屈服的，你最好现在就放了我。”  
“我不能，”Loki捂着脑袋站起来，表情迷迷糊糊的，“在那个公主逃走之后，妈妈给塔施了魔法，你在18岁之前都不能离开的。”  
“嘶——”他努力翻着眼睛，撅着嘴小口小口的往自己脑袋斜上方吹着气，“你打我也没有用呀。”

原来他只是个笨兮兮的傀儡，Thor忽然泄了气，觉得满腔的恨意散了大半。  
“我脑袋好像有点湿欸。”Loki皱起眉，伸出根指头去摸自己的头顶，“妈妈呀，这是血吗？”  
Thor也慌了手脚，他丢开平底锅，抓起一块水盆边上的毛巾按在Loki脑袋上，“对不起，对不起，我没想到我力气这么大。”  
“这可比做树疼多啦，”Loki呲牙咧嘴的抱怨，“你们人类真凶恶呀。”

我的头发，Thor忽然想到，我的头发可以疗伤的。  
不行不行，他又否定自己，那小子是坏女巫的帮凶啊。  
难道我要看着他流血而死吗？Thor忍不住打了个寒战，赶紧驱散走那可怕的念头。  
他死了我说不定要饿死在这的，Thor撩起头发说，“我来吧。”

“如果你不想用头发给我治疗，”Loki像是看出了他在想什么，自顾自的说到，“反正我也会自己长好的，我可是一棵树呀。”  
真讨厌，他只要去土里站一会儿就好了。  
Thor一边怨念着，一边把头凑过去，用落在颈后的金发盖住Loki的伤口，轻声唱起歌来“花儿闪亮发光，让你的魔力闪耀。使时光倒转，带回曾经属于我的。”  
“哇”。  
Loki禁不住赞叹道，“真的是像太阳一样亮耶。”

“现在我饿了，”Thor理着头发，重新坐回餐桌前，“你再去给我找点吃的吧。”  
“你真磨人。”Loki摸着头抱怨，“你要吃什么呢？”  
“牛肉派吧，”Thor说，“要三个，边缘有点焦的最好。再来点儿蔓越莓汁。”  
“只有硬面包和白水，”Loki站起来，鼓着腮坚决的摇头，“你打了我，我才不要给你带好吃的东西。”

这个小心眼儿的烂树枝！  
艰难的吞下第二块硬面包的时候，Thor决定跟这段小接骨木暂时休战。他得先考虑最直接的生活质量问题，然后在接下来的时间里找新的机会逃走，再不济他还能练习格斗技巧，在18岁生日的时候打败小傀儡逃出去。

“Loki，Loki~Loki……”Thor在楼下高高低低、变换声调的叫着，Loki只好从花盆里跳了出来。  
“干嘛？”  
“我想看书，我晚上总要去皇家图书室看会儿书的。”  
“你看看那边书架上有什么嘛。”Loki不耐烦的随手指了指。  
“那儿只有一些给小女孩看的书，我要看骑士和探险的故事。”  
“烦人，”Loki啧啧嘴，从楼梯上绕了下来，“我去给你带几本回来吧。”  
“你要出去吗？”  
Loki点点头，“我要去森林里学习巫术。”  
“就在这儿？”Thor指指窗外，警惕的扫了眼平底锅，“有巫师要来？”  
“当然不是。”Loki上上下下的打量着他，“你是宝贝，要好好藏起来的。”  
他走到窗边，理了理自己绿色的衣衫，“我可以站在塔下的树林里，聆听远方的接骨木传来的声音，总有巫师会在接骨木林中聚会。”  
Thor一时间有些沮丧，他没想到这个小傀儡也是要进步的，这不是给他的逃跑计划增加难度吗？  
“妈妈预料你一定会想办法逃走的。”Loki慢条斯理的解释说，“虽然我已经被施加了防火烧和刀砍的咒语，但你打我一下我也挺疼的呀，我得学会保护自己。”  
“我保证以后不打你了。”Thor只好立个誓言。  
“我不相信你。”Loki昂起头，冷着脸跳窗走了。

Thor在塔里来来回回的走了会儿，他把所有的锅都掂了一遍，发现还是平底锅挥舞起来最为趁手，他又试着靠近了窗子，被扎到十个指尖都出了血，他朝着Loki的花盆踹了两脚，觉得犹不解恨，便坏心眼儿的朝里面撒了泡尿。  
他最后筋疲力尽的躺回床上，沉沉的闭上眼睛。  
真沮丧啊，他想念他的父亲母亲，还有他美丽的城堡。

“我的花盆里有种奇怪的味道，”Loki早上打着呵欠，跟Thor抱怨说，“我后半夜都没能休息好。”  
“或许你该换土了，”Thor心里窃笑着，脸上强装出镇静，“我听皇家园丁说经常翻土对植物的生长非常重要。”  
“我的背也很疼，”Loki又补充，“我昨天睡着后还摔倒了一次。”  
“呃……”Thor犹豫了下，还是忍不住说“你知道人是躺着睡的吧？”  
“可我是棵树啊，”Loki很认真的辩解道，“我还可以跟树交谈。”  
“你变成人的时候就要按我们的习惯生活呀”，Thor指指摆在他们面前的面包和牛奶，“你在像人一样吃东西，是不是？”  
“有道理，”Loki若有所悟的点点头，一脸满足的舔去嘴巴周围的奶渍，“做人这一点就很好，可以吃到很多东西。”  
“我今天会给你找牛肉派的，”他过了一会儿跟Thor说，“你今天对我不错，而且我也想尝尝那个东西。”  
“别忘了边缘有点焦最好。”Thor连忙补充。  
“再来点儿蔓越莓汁，”Loki得意的笑了笑，“我都记着呢。”

晚上他们吃的饱饱的，一起坐在餐桌前读了书，Loki认识的字不太多，所以故事是Thor讲给他听的，那是个关于捕鲸的故事。  
“真神奇呀，”Loki喝掉杯子里的蔓越莓汁，啧啧地赞叹，“我还没见过大海呢。”  
“我也没有。”Thor叹口气，默默垂下头。本来父亲答应等他14岁就让他坐船远航的，可他却要在这个高塔里度过14岁了。

“今天就读到这儿吧，”Loki把书合上，看了眼窗外，“你该去睡觉了。”  
他爬上楼站到自己的花盆里，听着Thor在楼下也悉悉索索的躺好了。  
他想起Thor的话，又把脚犹豫着踩在了地板上。  
Loki在地板上躺平，觉得微微有些硌，他翻个身，听到Thor在下面叫他的名字，“Loki，女巫为什么不自己去偷我呢？”  
“妈妈很老了，”Loki诚实的回答他，“她很虚弱，还害怕你们的弓箭。”  
“那她为什么选择了你？”  
“可能因为喜欢我吧，”Loki想了想，又说，“也可能是因为接骨木一直都跟巫师们很亲近，我长得像魔杖什么的。”  
“那她……”Thor觉得自己好像有点啰嗦，但这个小傀儡有问必答的样子又让他觉得非常有趣，“她为什么要把你变成个男孩子呢？”  
“妈妈说，”Loki停顿下来回忆了下，“等公主长大一点，如果有王子想救走她，我就可以和王子竞争，提前占有她。”  
Thor想了想，皱起眉头，“什么叫占有？”  
Loki也皱皱眉，“我不知道，可能是装进口袋里吧，妈妈说我长大一点就会知道塔里的更多秘密。”  
“我觉得是关进柜子里。”Thor思索了一会儿，提出反驳，“口袋毕竟太小了是不是？”  
“对哦，”Loki点点头，觉得Thor说的非常有理。  
他想了想，冲楼下说道，“我认为我们应该经常一起读书，进行讨论，这会让我增长见识。”  
“我也这样想。”Thor在黑暗里笑了笑，满足的闭起眼睛。他认为再过一段时间，自己就可以获得Loki的信任了。

这天他们读了一本新的探险小说，关于神的宫殿里两个王子的故事。Loki很喜欢里面的小王子，总是碎碎叨叨的对他做出点评，“哦，他真讨厌，呀，他真调皮。”  
“他很可怜，”Thor把书合上，轻声叹口气“他那么任性的把妈妈气走，妈妈死前却没有来得及跟她说对不起，多遗憾呀。”  
Loki眨眨眼，似懂非懂的点点头。  
他想起自己的妈妈，为什么妈妈化成灰烬，他一点儿难过的感觉都没有呢？

Loki已经能自己看完许多故事了，图书勾画的世界对他来说新鲜又生动，每当带回新的书籍，他都会迫不及待的拉Thor一起阅读，遇到里面提及无法理解的人类行为，还会抓着Thor刨根问底。  
可Thor却已厌烦，书本和美食无法填补他的生活，他想念家人，想念高塔外自由自在的日子。他被Loki偷走已经将近一年，爸爸妈妈却对他的行踪一无所知，他们该有多么担心、多么难过啊。  
“你会想妈妈吗？”读完小王子妈妈葬礼的那一节，Thor合上书问Loki。  
Loki想了一瞬，迅速摇摇头，“我学会了思考——这好像是你们人类比较擅长的事儿，但我还没学会想念。”  
“不，”Thor摇摇头打断他，“想念是本能，是不需要学习的。你瞧——”  
他拉起Loki来到窗边，指着远处的树梢，“就像树上的知更鸟，雌鸟会带食物回来给幼鸟，幼鸟也会嗷嗷的期待妈妈回来，妈妈对孩子的爱，还有孩子对妈妈的思念，这是一切生物的本能。”  
“是吗？”Loki想了想补充说，“妈妈给我浇过水，但我想，如果她没有把我掰下来，我也不需要浇水，我会长在老接骨木身上，比现在还要壮实。”  
Thor觉得很挫败，他本来就不像宫廷哲学家那样擅长讲道理，现在要他跟一根树枝讲述亲情，这简直太难了。

“你不应该叫她妈妈。”Thor摇摇头，想起女巫恨得咬牙切齿，“这是对妈妈这名称的侮辱。”  
“有什么区别？”Loki耸耸肩，一脸事不关己的表情，“她希望我叫她妈妈而不是啊喂，就像你希望我叫你Thor而不是公主，这对我来说都无所谓的。”  
Thor翻了个白眼儿，气鼓鼓的倒回床上去了。

那天晚上他没有吃饭，Loki过来询问的时候，他把身体扭了过去。第二天早上他也没有起床，Loki把热腾腾的黄油面包留在桌上，下午回来发现它们已经硬邦邦的了。  
“你在生气吗？”他冲Thor喊。  
Thor不想理他，翻身把自己蒙在被子里，恨恨的捶了几下床。  
他捂住肚子，觉得胃都扭做了一团，肠子在徒劳的蠕动着，时不时委委屈屈的叫几声。  
Loki凑到床边，动手推推他，“怎么？饭不好吃吗？还是你想要新的书？”  
“你懂什么？！”Thor腾的翻过身来，觉得怒不可遏，“我在难过，我在想我妈妈。”  
“可那没有意义，”Loki语气平淡的强调，“你无法离开高塔，周围的魔法迷雾屏障也确保他们不能再找到这里。”  
“你以为我不知道吗？！”Thor坐起来，狠狠瞪着Loki高声嚷道，“这都是徒劳的，我大概会死在这儿，我很可能再也见不到她，但我依然想她！依然想他们！这是没办法控制的事！”  
“你永远不会懂的，”他垂下头，哀哀的把脸转回背对Loki的方向，“你不过是棵植物而已。”

Loki半夜回到树林，轻轻晃醒打盹儿的老接骨木，“喂，老接骨木，你有妈妈吗？”  
“或许吧，”老接骨木懒洋洋的伸个懒腰，晃了晃叶子，“我不记得了。”  
Loki抱着树干攀爬上去，坐在一处高高的枝桠上，“我以前长在你身上，你算是我的妈妈吗？”  
“不知道”，老接骨木说，“这重要吗？”  
Loki仰头想了会儿，缓缓摇摇头，“不，不那么重要。”

月亮躲在乌云里，森林里只有昆虫在小声鸣叫，Loki靠在树干上，眼睛直直的望向高塔的窗户。那里面黑漆漆的，他不知道Thor是不是正一个人难过得掉眼泪。  
“他有一整天没吃饭了，”Loki叹口气，用一种新鲜而焦灼的语气强调道，“这可真让人担心，是不是？”  
“是的呀。”老接骨木点点头，“人类不吃食物，就像我们离开阳光、土和水，会死去的。”  
它的话音还没落下，Loki就从树枝上跳了下去，他极速跑着穿过树丛，很快在森林的尽头不见了踪影。

Loki在城堡的屋顶上坐了一夜，他看到国王寝室的灯彻夜亮着，王后在夜色中一遍又一遍的祈祷，国王安慰着妻子，背过身去偷偷抹掉泪水。  
他看到王后半夜醒来，怅然若失的踱进Thor以前的卧室，那里整洁如故，一切都还是当时的样子。  
Loki不太能理解他看到的事，但他觉得胸口酸酸的，像吞下了一颗没熟透的梨子。

“吃饭吧。”  
Loki捧着蛋糕跳进窗子，头发上沾着清晨的露水。  
Thor陷在床里，沉默着摇了摇头。  
“你再不吃我要用法术撬开你嘴巴了，那可不会好受。”  
“你早就想这么干了吧？”Thor转过身，愤怒的瞪着他，“像养牲口那样养着我，把我当成只待宰的羔羊。”  
“羔羊？”Loki指指自己脑袋上被Thor打破的位置，“有你这么凶的羔羊吗？”  
“有你这么坏心肠的树枝吗？！”Thor毫不示弱的反唇相讥，“别的接骨木还被当作药材救人呢！”

Loki挑挑眉，转身把蛋糕端起来，“你马上就会意识到你这话说的没有道理，看看这是什么？”  
Thor侧头躲开，强忍着泛滥的口水闭上眼睛。  
等等——这味道好熟悉啊。  
他转过脸，把鼻子凑到蛋糕边上，这是——？  
“你去城堡了？”

Loki点点头，冲他眯起眼睛，“我从城堡的厨房里拿的。”  
“我妈妈好吗？还有我爸爸？”Thor完全忘记了自己还在跟Loki冷战。  
“在流泪，”Loki老老实实的回答说，“他们在喊你的名字，但是……都还健康。”  
Thor垂下头，背过身去抹了抹眼睛。  
“我在他们窗台上放了一束花，”Loki小声说，“这大概没什么意义，但我记得小王子跟妈妈道歉的时候是这样做的。”  
过了一会儿，Thor转过脸来，眼圈红红的，“谢谢你。”

“你现在可以吃饭了吗?”Loki问，“不吃我真的会撬开你嘴巴把它塞进去的。”  
“你敢！”Thor恶狠狠的瞪他“你敢动手我就打你。”  
他示威性的举举拳头，接过蛋糕用手指抹下一块儿填进嘴里。  
“你说过以后不打我了。”Loki反驳道，“你怎么能说话不算话呢？”  
“是你说不相信我啊，”Thor嘴巴塞的满满的，咕咕哝哝的辩解，“信任可是相互的。”

高塔里又恢复了和平。Thor仍旧有点难过，但他知道Loki的表现已经远远超出了一根树枝应有的同情心，他重新打起精神来，开始读书和锻炼身体。  
Loki似乎学会了更多的法术，他不再需要半夜翻出高塔了，夜晚变成树的时候能伸出长长的树枝，缠到高塔外的老接骨木树冠上去。  
Thor有天半夜醒来发现了这个秘密，他看到Loki闭着眼靠在窗边，一只手化成树枝的形态——他可能在什么遥远的森林里游荡着，彻夜聆听巫师们的谈话。

Thor蹑手蹑脚的跳下床，光着脚凑到Loki身边。  
他很好奇Loki联结的是怎样一个世界，更嫉妒他不必受高塔的束缚。  
那会像做梦吗？Thor想，就像在星空中梦游一样？

鬼使神差的，Thor贴在了Loki旁边，他凑到他嘴边听着，期待着Loki会说出什么梦话来。他凑得太近了，金发贴合在了Loki的皮肤上……电光火石间，Thor像被拽进了个封闭的管子，旋转着扭曲着，被压成一团远远的丢了出去。  
Thor狠狠的摔在地上，觉得天旋地转。他耳朵里灌进噼里啪啦木材爆裂的声音，还有嘈杂的人语，“谁？谁在那儿？那团金色是什么？！”  
Loki的脸忽然出现在他上方，他皱着眉，气急败坏的直跳脚，“天啊，Thor！瞧瞧你干了什么！”  
Thor还在晕晕乎乎的搞不清状况，就被Loki一把抓了起来，他紧紧攥住他的手奔跑着，口中急速的念出咒语。  
Thor的手忽然从Loki指间滑了出去，他在树林中快速后退着，身上被树枝划出许多伤口，他惊恐的低下头，看见一根树枝化作了巨大的尖爪，正拖着他快速滑行。

“Loki！”Thor奋力挣扎着，高声呼唤Loki的名字。  
眼前一道绿色的影子闪过，Loki跳到他身后，用什么东西斩断了尖爪。  
Thor摔倒在地，Loki马上扑上来抱住了他。大量的枝叶从Loki后背生长出来，密密麻麻的把他们包裹住。Thor看不清楚周围，只能看到Loki煞白的脸。

周遭都是可怖的声音，像是蛇和蝎子在成群爬行，有沙哑的女声在喊，“抓住它，抓住它。”耳边响起利器砍断树木的咔嚓声，Thor感觉Loki的半个身子都从他身边飞开了。有什么黏糊糊的东西飞溅出来，糊在了他们紧握的手上。有人从后面抓住了Thor的头发，他挣扎着，试图推开她——他看到一个长着两只脑袋的女人，冲他张开大嘴，露出黑色的舌头……一道银光闪过，Thor的头发从女巫手中挣脱了。他又看到了Loki，满脸是血、满头是汗。

Loki背后的枝叶都断掉了，他再次抱紧Thor，挣扎着念完了最后半句咒语。  
光影快速旋转着，他们一起钻过了那根管子，重重摔在地上。  
Thor睁开眼，看到了高塔熟悉的灰砖。他惊恐的爬起来，看到Loki倒在身边，躺在一片血泊里。

没事的，没事的，Thor把Loki抱起来，伸手去抓垂在自己脑后的长发——他的手抓了个空。  
Thor不可置信的看着自己手心，这才注意到有几缕凌乱的发丝从眼前垂了下来。  
是棕色的。  
Loki斩断了他的头发，他变成了和妈妈一样的发色。

Loki身下的血越积越多，他的绿衣服已经看不出本来的颜色。  
Thor徒劳的用手盖着那些伤口，发现自己的眼泪落在上面，混在血里一起流走了。  
怎么会这样？故事里妈妈的眼泪可以治愈伤口的呀。

十八岁！  
Thor惊恐的意识到，妈妈那时候已经满了十八岁。  
Loki的脸色开始浮现一种属于树木的暗沉褐色，他蜷缩在Thor怀里，像一截泡进了血中的枯枝。  
不不，Loki不能死。  
Thor四下张望着，希望能看到女巫留下的什么法器——等等，Loki说过，可以用血浇灌他。  
他不及细想，抬起手用力咬破了自己手指。  
“花儿闪亮发光，让你的魔力闪耀。使时光倒转，带回曾经属于我的。”  
一滴滴鲜血沿着指尖滴下，落在Loki的伤口上。金色的幽光浮动着，伤口开始慢慢愈合。  
Thor长出口气，彻底脱力倒在地上。

Loki在天亮之前醒来，他翻身坐起，惊醒了在一旁打盹的Thor。  
“你这蠢货！”Loki一拳砸在Thor肩上，觉得浑身上下还是酸痛的要命。  
女巫们的利爪留下魔法的伤痕，不会在一夜之间痊愈。  
“你差点害死我们你知不知道！”

Thor凑过去，默默的挨下了那一拳，还有紧跟在后面的好几拳。  
Loki猛地停住，盯着Thor瞪大眼睛：“你为什么不躲开？也不还手？”  
Thor嘿嘿笑一下，“我说过的嘛，以后再也不打你了。”  
Loki收回手，又打量了一下自己的身体——他穿着Thor的衣服，睡在Thor软软的棉被里，“你救了我吗？”  
Thor点点头，冲他笑笑，“是你先救了我。”  
Loki错开眼神，缓缓摇摇头，“是妈妈——不，是女巫的魔法在起作用，我必须要救你。”  
“我也是啊，”Thor拍拍他的肩膀，大大咧咧的补充一句，“为了不让自己饿死，我也得救你嘛。”

Loki的体力没有完全恢复，他傍晚在附近森林里找了些菌菇带回来，和Thor一起炖了锅乱七八糟的汤。  
Loki晚上要站回花盆里，被Thor拦了下来，他把他拉到床边，指了指明显过大的“单人床”，“你也喜欢软软的床铺，对不对？”  
Loki犹豫了一秒，扫了眼二楼的地板，迅速躺下了。  
Thor躺在他旁边，在黑暗里翻滚了一会儿，Loki听到他凑近了，在自己耳边小声说，“对不起啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果不是我偷窥你梦游，女巫就不会发现我们，你也就不会受伤了。”  
“没关系。”Loki沉默了会儿，追问道，“可你为什么要那么做呢？”  
“我想出去看看，”Thor小声说，“我以前在城堡里总是跑来跑去，很少安静下来。我这样被关在高塔里，已经快要两年了，Loki。”  
“这样啊……”Loki动了动，小心的凑到Thor耳边，学着他的样子轻声说，“对不起哦。”

Loki想出了绝佳的补偿办法。  
他们入睡之后，他的枝叶可以像捕梦网那样悬在Thor头上，带领他一起钻进梦里，到所有有接骨木的地方去游历。  
有次他们经过一片军营，那里有很多拿着白底红十字盾牌的骑士。Thor在那儿徘徊了多半年，晚上学习战斗技法，白天在高塔里挥舞着平底锅练习。Loki不再阻止他了，他去一片接骨木边上的大学里听了课，带着厚厚眼镜的老教授说，比起抢夺财物，剥夺他人的机会是更过分的事。  
他们看到了海、大船还有鲸鱼。Loki有次想办法链接上了一船运往大洋彼岸的接骨木药材，他们在大西洋上漂了很多天，还经历了暴风雨。船上的大副是个很好看的男人，Loki打望着他开船的样子，觉得威风极了。船上还有个小先生也长得很好看，他总是病怏怏的，需要大副先生照顾。Thor有次尾随他们进了船舱，过了好久才跑回来，Loki追问他看到了什么，Thor却抿住一张嘴什么都不肯说。  
“我自己去看！”Loki想搞个清楚，又被Thor一把拦下来，“不能去，不能去。”  
Loki用了点小法术绕过他，不一会儿就回来了。  
“没什么稀奇啊，”他冲Thor撇撇嘴，“他们不过像咱们一样，在一张床上睡觉而已。”  
Thor的脸一下憋得通红，他使劲冲Loki摇头，“那……那还是不一样的。”  
“一样啊，”Loki想了想，又修正道，“不完全一样……他们没穿衣服。”  
“我想他们可能是很热，”他分析说，“咱们住在森林里，总是很凉爽的。”  
“你……你说的对。”Thor努力憋住笑，再次红了脸。

等他们走遍了小半个大陆，Thor已经满17岁了。  
他的脸部线条变得坚硬，肩膀也比Loki宽出一大截。  
“你现在看起来像个雕塑。”Loki从床上醒来，支着脑袋打量Thor，“就是咱们在亚平宁半岛的神庙里看到的那些。”  
“那这尊雕塑怎么样呢？”Thor翻身坐起，板起脸假装成一座大理石雕像的样子。  
“这里线条不够柔和，”Loki伸出手指，沿着Thor的额角滑到下巴，“让你看起来不再像个公主。”  
“这里宽厚结实，肯定废掉了很多石料。”手掌落在胸膛上，随着Thor明显的呼吸一起一伏，慢慢下滑……  
“这里有——1，2，3，4，5，6，六块……”  
Loki后面的话没有说完，就被Thor倾身扑倒在了床上。

“你有给我准备生日礼物吗？Loki。”  
Loki眨眨眼，觉得身上莫名的燥热，他摇摇头，心虚的垂下眼睛，“没有，但我打算下午去帮你找点好吃的。”  
“没必要，”Thor笑一下，更紧的搂住他，“我可以向你索要一份礼物吗？”  
Loki想了想，忽然紧张起来，“你不会想让我放了你吧？那是办不到的，女巫的法术是超越——”  
Thor捂住他的嘴，打断他紧张兮兮的猜度，“不是这个，是件很容易做到的事。”  
“是什么？”  
“闭上眼，Loki。”

Loki纠结了一下，还是闭上了眼睛。  
热乎乎的气息靠近了，然后有一枚吻落下来。软软的嘴唇，和Thor身体其它部位结实的肌肉完全不一样的触感，像一团温柔的云彩，柔柔的浮动在Loki嘴唇上。  
Loki睁开眼，看到Thor笑吟吟的看着他。  
他咬咬嘴唇，闷声闷气的问Thor，“那么，你向我要的礼物到底是什么？”  
Thor失声笑出来，他抱住Loki，印下一个响亮的吻在他额头，“你呀，傻透了。”

Loki并不觉得自己像Thor说的那样傻。  
他最近经常感觉心里沉甸甸的，像有很多新东西填塞进来一样，它们一层压一层的堆在那儿，超出了他过往承载的一切，他想，这就是人类所谓的“有心事”吧。  
Loki不知道该怎样告诉Thor，他只好避开他，坐到老接骨木的枝桠上和它絮絮说些乱七八糟的东西。

“我知道Thor在很努力的练习武艺，”他仰头看着窗子，不用眼看就能准确勾勒出Thor挥舞平底锅的身影。他在他脑海里跳跃着腾挪着，身姿优美又滑稽。  
“是呀，”老接骨木晃晃树叶，用一个哈欠表达自己又被吵醒的不满，“他确实经常都在练习。”  
Loki蹭蹭身后的树干，轻声叹口气，“但那是没有意义的，我能感觉到女巫的魔法在我身体里变强了，Thor无论怎样努力，18岁的时候都不可能战胜我。”  
“对呀。”老接骨木打了第二个哈欠，继续平平淡淡的应和他，“他战胜不了你。”  
“你说，”Loki忽然想起什么，转过身用力晃晃树枝，“我故意输给他怎么样？”  
“从没听过这样的事！”老接骨木把Loki坐的树枝摇了摇，像是打算晃醒他，“你怎么会有这样奇怪的想法？”  
“因为……”Loki望着窗子，喃喃开口，“因为他还有很多事想做呀，这世上还有很多Thor没做过的事。”

“可你只是根树枝，”老接骨木强调道，“我们只能做巫师让我们做的事。我知道以前有根接骨木，被做成最厉害的长老魔杖，还被写进了传说里，有坏巫师拿它杀了很多人，又有好巫师拿它救了很多人，但这都和我们接骨木本身没什么关系。”  
“我知道，”Loki点点头，“我们只是巫师使用或存放魔法的工具。”  
他安静了一会儿，又把眉头皱起来，“可我不喜欢女巫的计划，更不想用Thor的血浇灌我。”  
“为什么呢？”  
Loki摇摇头，托着下巴想了会儿，露出迷茫又失落的表情，“我不知道。”

Loki最终还是给Thor找了好吃的蛋糕，因为Thor最后也没有告诉他本来打算索要什么礼物。  
Thor现在也经常一个人想事情，他会看着Loki发呆，等Loki看回去的时候又迅速把脑袋转向一边。等晚上睡觉的时候，高塔里黑漆漆的，他就会偷偷的靠近Loki，像那天早上做的那样，轻手轻脚的吻他一下。  
Loki第一次就察觉了，但他没有动。他安安静静的躺着，闭着眼睛等Thor亲了他一下，然后又一下。  
他说不上来，那种感觉很舒服，让他浑身上下都暖烘烘软绵绵的。

“你说女巫会让你抽干我全部的血吗？”Thor有时候会忍不住，追问这样的问题。  
“我不知道。”Loki背过脸，说出一直不变的答案。  
“算啦，”Thor沉默一会儿，就拍拍Loki肩膀笑起来，“犯不着为这样未知的事情苦恼。”  
他跳起来去继续练习，Loki便暗暗叹口气。  
他是知道答案的，曾经读不懂的魔法笔记如连环画般在眼前翻过，他看到对女巫吸血的记载，她总是要喝干最后一滴。

Loki给Thor留下食物，自己去了远一点的地方。他给Thor找了一把剑，每一个英勇的骑士都该有把好剑的。  
回来的时候他经过一间教堂，那是些有着尖顶的房子。书上说有些国家的人相信有神的存在，会到这些尖房子里去找神诉说愿望。  
有年轻人穿着整洁漂亮的衣服，在教堂里亲吻彼此，一个穿着黑衣服的老头儿握着厚厚的书，把丝带绑在他们手上，“无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，你们将永远爱着彼此、珍惜彼此，对彼此忠实，直到死亡把你们分开。”  
他们又亲吻了一下，补充说，“死亡也不能把我们分开。”  
Loki在门口看着，他听人家说这叫婚礼，是要生活在一起的两个人对彼此宣誓的仪式。  
Loki叹口气，他和Thor一起生活好几年了，可他们从没举行过什么仪式。

Thor拿到剑很开心，他高喊着谢谢，抱着Loki在高塔里转了好几圈。他挥舞着它，指着高塔的灰墙复述出英雄们在史诗里的豪言。  
“哦，克珊托斯！何必预言我的死亡，  
我早知道得清清楚楚，  
命中注定我要远离父母，客死他乡。  
尽管如此，我……”  
Thor停下来，转身看着Loki，他的手在剑柄上紧了紧，继续道，“尽管如此，我还要不停战斗。”  
Loki走上前，胸膛抵在他剑尖上，Thor下意识往后退了一步，Loki伸出手握住剑身阻拦他的动作。  
“不用躲，”他用眼神示意Thor去瞧他完好无损的胸口，“现在你伤不了我了。”  
Thor停下来，待Loki把手挪开后默默把剑收回了鞘里。  
他拍了拍Loki肩膀，冲他笑一下，“我知道。”

Thor并不对自己的未来抱有美好的幻想，也不认为Loki在那之后会有什么生机。最大的可能，就是女巫在他的血浇灌下复活，Loki被丢回森林继续做他的植物。  
Thor已经充分考虑过自己的血被吸干，再也没机会活下来的可能。他当然会用剑战斗到底，跟Loki，或者说控制Loki的女巫。但万一输了，他希望能被埋到Loki曾经生长的那棵接骨木下面去。土地中的一切都会被树干吸收，他最终能以某种形式永远和Loki在一起。  
这样想着，Thor又在黑暗里多吻了Loki一下。

周围忽然亮起来，Thor适应了突如其来的光明之后，看到Loki睁着眼睛，正一瞬不瞬的望着他。  
“你你你，你醒了！”Thor猛地翻身坐起，窘迫的连声调都变了。  
“对呀，”Loki跟着他坐起来，“我睡觉很轻的。”  
“那那那，”Thor瞪着Loki，囧的满头冒汗，“那你一直都知道?!”  
Loki一脸无辜的点点头，“对呀，我还记着数呢，你偷偷亲过我363次。”  
忽然被戳穿，Thor倒是感到一阵莫名的轻松，他抬手抹去头上的汗，长长吁口气，“好吧，这下我可没什么秘密瞒着你了。”

Loki眨眨眼，伸手把Thor的手掌握在手心里，嘟起自己的嘴唇，“那你再亲一下。”  
Thor迷惑的挑起眉，还是按他说的亲了下。  
Loki紧跟着凑过来，也在他的嘴唇上亲了下。  
随即Loki熄灭了灯火，在黑暗里，他对自己说，“现在我们也有一个仪式了。”

Thor还沉浸在Loki主动亲吻自己的眩晕里，他在床上呆坐着，耳朵里叮当叮当唱着颂歌，眼前胡乱飞着星星和火花。  
他俯下身去，趴到Loki身旁呼哧呼哧喘着气，“Loki，Loki，你喜欢我亲你对不对？”  
Loki在黑暗里使劲点头，“对呀。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为很舒服，像晒太阳一样。”  
他想了想，又否定自己，“不，比晒太阳还要舒服。”  
“那你呢？”Thor支在他身体上方，脸几乎紧贴着他，“你喜欢亲我吗？”  
“不知道。”Loki诚实地回答说。  
Thor把嘴唇送过去让他亲了一下。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
于是Thor又让他亲了下。  
这下他们的嘴巴像被胶水粘在一起，怎么都分不开了。

Loki觉得很燥热——他们现在一定像在大西洋上一样热，所以才会脱掉衣服。  
Thor对他做了些奇怪的事，他说大副先生就是这样对待那位生病的小先生的。Loki认为自己没有生病，但也可能他是生了一点儿病，他觉得没有力气，只想躺在Thor身边享受他热乎乎的亲吻。  
于是第二天他主动病了一次。  
然后又病了好多好多次。

Loki觉得很懊恼，因为他的脑袋上忽然开出了一朵花来。  
他是接骨木的时候当然也开过花的，但现在是冬天，而且他还是个男孩。  
Thor早上发现的时候咯咯咯的笑了半天，他用手去碰Loki脑袋上的花骨朵，搞得他非常非常痒。  
Loki觉得Thor一点都不能理解自己的糟心事，他气鼓鼓的甩下他，跳窗出去找老接骨木倾诉烦恼。

“这真是稀奇，”老接骨木抖落身上的积雪，用干掉的枯枝碰了碰Loki头顶，也呵呵呵的笑起来，“真是再稀奇没有了。”  
“这一点儿都不好笑，”Loki懊恼地打他一拳，抱怨道，“男孩子们都不带花的。”  
“可是，”老接骨木晃晃树枝，把Loki揽近了一点儿，“可你不是一个男孩呀。”  
Loki转头看着它，脸上浮现出迷茫的神色。他抱住老接骨木的树干发了会儿呆，长长的叹口气，“对呀，我并不是一个男孩。”  
他决定不生Thor的气了，因为Thor没有看错什么。

Thor正在窗户边上等着他，Loki刚跳进去，就被Thor一把抱住。他拉着他的手，把他领到壁炉旁边，“你冷不冷？”  
Thor把他的手捧到嘴边哈着气，来来回回的搓着，“冻坏了吧？”  
Loki摇摇头，把手收回来，“不冷，那么多接骨木都长在外面的雪地里，植物是不会觉得冷的。”  
“可你不是棵植物，”Thor抓回他的手，扳过Loki的脸看着他，“你是Loki。”  
“我是的，”Loki指指自己的脑袋，那一小团花骨朵已经在温热的空气里完全舒展了身姿，“你瞧我都开花了。”  
Thor不知道该说些什么，他踮起脚，一朵一朵的亲吻了Loki头顶的小白花，“不管你是什么，对我来说你只是Loki。”  
他又低下头吻了他的嘴唇，“我的Loki。”

Thor把他的愿望告诉了Loki，但Loki一点都不喜欢那个把他当作肥料的想法。  
Thor会是个好国王的，他还能成为个很棒的探险家……Loki仔仔细细的在脑海里描绘了Thor能做成的一切事业，确信其中没有变成肥料这一条。

“喂，喂，老接骨木！”  
Thor还有不到一周就18岁了，Loki半夜跑出去摇醒老接骨木，向它询问最后的意见，“如果我把头顶的花朵交给你，你能照顾它吗？”  
“可以啊，”老接骨木伸出一根树枝，“可是你为什么不自己照顾它呢？”  
“我要出趟远门，”Loki说，“大概以后都不回来了。”  
“那谁给Thor送饭呢？人类不吃饭不就饿死啦？”  
“我给他留了许多食物，”Loki信心满满的保证道，“足够他吃到18岁。”  
“18岁以后人也要吃饭呀。”老接骨木指出他的疏漏。  
“那时候他就可以回家了，”Loki笑了笑说，“我把走出迷宫的地图压在我们枕头下面啦。”

他抬起手，把头顶上的花朵掰下来，挂到老接骨木的树枝上去，“到时候你把这个交给他吧。”  
“这代表什么呢？”老接骨木捧着花，感到非常迷惑，“我可不会说话呀。”  
“这代表对不起，”Loki跟他解释说，“人类都是这样道歉的。”  
他觉得自己欠Thor一句对不起，因为从此以后他不能和他一起梦游，也没办法在他身边生病啦。

Loki没再回高塔跟Thor告别，他要走很长很长的路，就算他可以用魔法助力跑的非常快，那也需要耗去他好几天。  
而且他很害怕，被抓伤的疼痛还留在他记忆里。  
他回到那片接骨木林，找到了那个长着两只头的女巫。  
“你居然敢回来？”她被他砍掉过一只舌头，到现在一张嘴都还在流出黑血。  
“你想杀死我吗？”Loki捏紧拳头，努力压下自己声音里的颤抖。  
“想啊，”她嘶嘶的靠近了，把她潜伏在密林里的同伴们全部召唤出来。

女巫的黑舌头缠住Loki，绕着他的身体向上攀行，“如果你能叫来上次被你救走的金色小花儿，我倒可以放过你。”  
“那可太不凑巧了，”Loki指指自己的嘴巴，“小花儿已经被我吃掉啦。”  
女巫的舌头收紧了，还有一只爪子从他后背抓了上来，魔法的伤害在他胸前留下个血淋林的洞，鲜血汩汩的涌出来。  
Loki不记得女巫的魔力有没有催动他反抗了，但那不重要。没有了Thor的拯救，他这次是必死无疑了。  
被杀死当然是件极其痛苦的事儿，但Loki觉得这还是个挺好的主意。  
毕竟，不管是在魔法还是生物的领域里，宿主死了，寄生者都无处可逃。

Thor等了一个星期，他吃掉了所有的食物，翻出高塔，Loki没有出现。  
他拿着Loki留下的地图，在森林迷宫里走到一半又退回来，他爬回高塔里，Loki依旧没有出现。  
Thor坐在老接骨木边上，他抱着它喊Loki的名字，一串白色的接骨木花掉落在他怀抱里，正是开在Loki头顶上的那几朵。  
Thor等了一个月，他猎杀了几只动物，找回一些菌菇，他跟老接骨木讲了自己和Loki的所有故事，Loki还是没有出现。  
Thor回到城堡，把那束白色的花朵养在花盆里，他安排卫兵驻守在高塔附近，昼夜不停的监视着，可Loki再也没有出现。

接骨木花摆在Thor的卧室里，他小心翼翼的照料着它。  
他把眼泪滴在上面，每天用血浇灌它，他一次又一次对它唱歌，但那也没能带回Loki。  
王国里贴满了Loki的画像，跨越大洋和沙漠的商人把画像带到远方，25岁的王子拒绝掉和邻国公主的婚事，每天夜里都把接骨木花放在离心脏最近的地方。

有一天夜里，Thor被唤醒了，一个花白头发的老人站在他床前，拄着一根接骨木手杖。  
他说，“我通常不向世人显身，也不向他们索取什么。但我听说，你身上有金花的魔力。”  
Thor点点头，“可你是谁？”  
老人回答说，“我是梅林，女巫用我创造的法术创造了Loki。”  
Thor跳下床跪在他面前，“你能带回他吗？我什么都愿意给你。”  
梅林俯下身，冷冷的开口问，“用你的命换他，可以吗？”  
Thor毫不犹豫的点头，“可以。”

梅林直起身笑了，他托起Thor的脸，“如果是别人，我肯定要他付出比金花更大的代价，但是你……”  
他停顿一下，用手遮住Thor褐色的头发，“你那么像他。”  
他把手指点在Thor额头，最后一次警告他，“从此以后你是个凡人了，你的家族也将永远失去金花的魔力。”  
Thor把接骨木花捧在手心，笑着点头，“没关系，都没关系。”  
金色的光芒浮动在梅林指间，他收回手指的那一刻，接骨木花变成了Loki。  
“梅林先生，”Thor叫住他转身离开的身影，“一个像你这样伟大的魔法师，需要金花做什么呢？”  
梅林转身笑了笑，指指自己花白的头发，“我想活的更久，因为我要等一个人。”  
Thor没再追问下去，他知道，一个等待的许诺期限，应该是永远。

童话里王子总能吻醒公主，但Thor觉得这个定律大概不适合于他的小接骨木。  
直到他在Loki的嘴唇上印下20个吻之后，他才迷迷糊糊的醒转过来。  
“我不是死了吗？”  
Thor亲亲他的额头，“是的，但我又找回了你。”

“可是这怎么可能？”Loki皱起眉，陷入到更大的迷惑里，“女巫们明明吃掉了我整个身体……”  
“傻傻的，”Thor用嘴唇打断他的疑问，把甜蜜的话语涂抹在他唇瓣。  
“忘记我们看过的童话了吗？最后的最后，真爱总能战胜一切啊，我的Loki。”

The End.

[BGM,金花的魔力之歌](http://www.kuwo.cn/yinyue/899822/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love conquers all.
> 
> 花儿闪亮发光，让你的魔力闪耀。使时光倒转，带回曾经属于我的。治愈所有伤害，改变命运设计，拯救已失去的，带回曾经属于我的，带回曾经属于我的。  
> Flower gleam and glow   
> let your power shine   
> make the clock reverse  
> bring back what once was mine  
> heal what has been hurt  
> change the fate design  
> save what has been lost  
> bring back what once was mine  
> what once was mine.


	4. 妖精的猴爪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事灵感来自我的两大童年阴影短篇故事：雅各布斯的《猴爪》和星新一的《妖精》。

**第四个故事   妖精的猴爪**

 

正是仲夏的夜，森林里飘着薄薄的雾霭，朦胧的月光在其中穿行着，掉落在遍覆苔藓的树干上。  
妖精在树桠那里荡着腿，轻轻抖动着自己透明的翅膀，它歪着头斟酌了几分钟，把脸转向Loki，“是的，一个人情，三个愿望。”  
然后它看到Loki抿起嘴，不怀好意地笑了出来。

妖精欠Loki一个人情，那是许多年前的事了。  
那时候它还有点蠢，对森林和Asgard的界线搞得不太分明，在一个春日晕乎乎的飞出去，被一支箭给射了下来。  
那射箭的金发少年显然是个贵族，他趾高气昂的骑在马上，等着穿麻衫的仆人把猎物替他捡起来。  
“奇怪的动物，”少年凑近了看着妖精，浓密的睫毛掩着湛蓝的眼睛。  
“带回去给母亲当宠物吧。”他随意吩咐道。

“可以给我吗？”有人小声问，妖精残喘着仰起头，看到一个瘦长身影从后面的马上跳了下来。  
一双绿色的眸子打量着它，好奇的，充满考量和智慧的眼神，但缺乏善意。  
“大概是个妖精，”绿眼睛的少年说，“夏夜里潜伏在森林之中的那种。”

金发的少年皱皱眉，紧跟着跳下马，“没有那种东西，Loki，我们这样的骑士早该过了相信魔法和传说的年纪。”  
“我们？”被叫Loki的男孩转过头看着他，挑起嘴角笑了下，“还是你？”  
金发男孩看起来不想回答这个质疑。他把妖精拎起来，“你喜欢，它就是你的了，弟弟。”  
Loki接过妖精，一把拽出它胸口的箭，把它冲着森林使劲抛了出去。  
“怎么？后悔吗？”他冲一脸惊讶的金发男孩耸耸肩，“你说它是我的了，所以我拿它做什么都可以。”

妖精因此欠了Loki一个人情，虽然这个“救命之恩”勉强的不能更勉强，但大自然有它自己的规律，就算是已经成年的妖精，也不得不遵守。  
妖精怀疑Loki是故意的，他一定是在什么黑魔法的书上看到了关于妖精的传说，才会顺手施舍那一点点同情。现在他明显落难了，浑身泥浆的像个鬼，才想起爬进森林里来找它要还人情。

=*******=  
“我可以给你这个猴爪，”妖精在腰间的袋子里摸索一阵，翻出个干巴巴的小物件来，“它能满足你三个愿望，可神奇了。”  
它从树上弯下腰，半透明的皮肤上蜿蜒着暗蓝色的血管纹路，圆圆的大眼睛瞪着Loki，落着几点萤火的光。

“你以为我不知道猴爪的故事吗？”Loki靠在树旁开口，引出了一长串带着杂音的咳嗽，他抬起手蹭掉嘴角的血，倚着树干滑倒坐了下来。  
“你可以许愿让我治好你的伤，然后再许愿要走猴爪，”妖精扑闪着翅膀，悬停Loki身边劝说他，“或者第一个愿望找我要猴爪，再向它许愿治好你的伤。”  
Loki抬起头看它，捂着伤口冷笑，“没人知道第一个人向猴爪求了什么，但他第三次掏出猴爪，是向它祈求死亡。这样它又找到了第二位主人，他在三个愿望后妻离子散。再之后一户人家得到了这个猴爪，父亲说，猴爪啊，给我200个金币吧，这样我们就能偿还所有的债务。”

“你很清楚后面发生了什么，”Loki看着妖精，冷冷的问它，“你知道那家人的下场不是吗？”  
妖精绕着Loki转了一个圈，沮丧的把猴爪收回口袋。  
“那好吧，”它说，“我来实现你的三个愿望，但你知道我们妖精的规矩，不管你想要什么，你的劲敌都可以得到双倍。”  
它弯下腰，细长的手指一个个点数过Loki身上的伤口，“小心许愿啊，Loki先生，记得赶在你的血流干之前。”

Loki的劲敌是谁？  
哦，整个Asgard都知道，那答案是Thor。  
这种感觉不是相互的，人们会补充说，伟大的Thor可不屑于把Loki当劲敌。  
Loki嫉妒他同父异母的哥哥，嫉妒的发了狂，他试图在父亲病重时取而代之获得领地的统治权，Thor却在最后关头赶回来打败了他。  
瞧，一个难以战胜的劲敌。

“猴爪有两只，是不是？”  
就在妖精要庆幸Loki还没来得及许愿就死掉的时候，他从嗓子里挤出了这句话。  
“对呀，哪个动物的爪子不是至少两只？”妖精警惕的飞远了点，把袋子拽到腰后，“它们的功能是一样的，你没必要都要去吧？”  
Loki摇摇头，冲它伸出手，“我的第一个愿望：给我半只猴爪。”

“这太无耻了！”妖精尖叫着，在半空中踢踏着自己的小爪子，“猴爪劈开之后就没有魔力了，你这混蛋。”  
“对呀，”Loki冷漠的看着它，沾满血污的手固执的往它面前推进了一点，“拿来吧，妖精，我的半只猴爪。”

=*******=  
Thor已经五天没能睡着了。  
他只要一闭上眼，就会无法控制的想起Loki掉落之前的样子。  
他的弟弟，他唯一的共享一半血缘的弟弟，是怎样对他积攒起如此浓厚的敌意和妒意的呢？  
他一直以为自己是个称职的哥哥，甚至……超过了一个哥哥该有的样子。  
现在这份自知像根刺，和Loki已经离世的冰冷事实一起扎在他心上。

猴爪是个耍蛇的艺人献上来的。  
在完成了Fandral吩咐的杂耍表演之后，他掏出这个东西，来安慰悲伤的少领主。  
Thor接过它，那个干枯粗糙的小爪子让他本能的恶心。但这就是魔法的痕迹，与Loki相处的时光足够他明白这个。  
Fandral、Hogun和Sif都明确的反对他用它，Volstagg的意见则更为直接，他建议Thor把它扔到“魔鬼的屁眼里去”。  
Thor请求并命令他们暂时保守关于猴爪的秘密，他许诺第二天一早就拿它去咨询他睿智的母亲。

Thor照例在窗户前祈祷，那儿悬挂着一个红木的十字架，是6世纪以前古朴的工艺。教皇的城市离他们非常遥远，Thor只跟着父亲去觐见过一次，他怀疑那位不知是人是神的主是否会满足他这样不虔诚信徒的愿望。  
空气是有点闷热的，让他心生烦躁。其实才过五月，正是Asgard宜人的时候。Thor不知道是今年天气变换特别无常，还是因为如今他的身边——  
Thor停下来，扫视着空荡荡的房间叹了口气，是的，他的身边没有Loki。

Thor半夜被梦惊醒，那个在他脑海里重复了一遍又一遍的，Loki从高处坠落的梦。他陷在被自己冷汗浸透的床铺里，抱紧双臂蜷缩到床的一边。  
Loki小时候喜欢睡在这边的，如果他不在这儿，就是已经撒着娇翻滚到了另一侧Thor的怀里。

猴爪放在床边的椅子上，紧挨着Thor的匕首和他的软甲。  
Thor隐约记得自己听过关于它的故事：期待财富的父亲是如何听到了儿子为领主战死的消息，而那笔财富正是领主所给的赔偿金。  
Thor把眼睛从猴爪上挪开，闭上眼转向另一边，一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛在脑海里回望着他。  
Thor猛地翻身坐起来，一把抓起猴爪。  
“我想让Loki回来。”他飞快地说，然后像被自己吓到那样把它丢在一边。

Thor一直坐到了后半夜，他汗透的睡衣已经干了，从窗户吹进来的夜风拂过身体，渐渐勾出了凉意。微弱的火光摇曳着，不停的拖拽投向天花板和石墙的影子，烛泪沿着黄色的蜡烛滚下来，慢慢的溢出银质烛台的边缘。  
Thor不知道自己什么时候入睡的，他被清晨震天的砸门声惊醒。  
拉开门，Fandral在外面冲他喊，“搜寻队找到Loki了，他还活着！”

=*******=  
Asgard的牢房比森林舒服。  
Loki躺在干净的床铺里，猜想应该是Thor的愿望让他回到了这里。  
又或者，是他在河边清洗伤口的时候昏倒了？就这么顺着河水漂回了Asgard？  
不管怎么说，这些并不重要。

盖在身上的针织品有小豆蔻的味道，Loki怀疑它们出自于Frigga之手。她曾经在某一年送他一件和Thor一模一样的软甲作为生日礼物，那大概是他从小到大唯一一次获得与Thor平等的东西。  
到后来，即便是Frigga也会为他挑选银制的装饰，以和少领主Thor那些纯金或镀金的款式做出区分。

尽管Loki知道自己如今能在这样一处类似书房而非牢房的场所一定有Frigga的功劳，下午她端着食物来访时，他还是吝啬的隐藏了善意。  
“尊贵的领主夫人，”他矫情的抬高声调喊她，“父亲和Thor商量好怎么处罚我了吗？”  
“孩子，”Frigga伸手抚摸Loki的侧脸，被他偏头躲开了。  
她眼神里露出一闪而过的悲伤，很快又换成怜悯，“Loki，你回家了，这才是最重要的。”  
“是吗？”Loki冷笑了一下，“我相信那一直没出现的父子俩不是这样认为。”

=*******=  
妖精趁着夜色从窗户钻进来，它跳到书桌上，尖尖的爪子剐蹭着桌面。很快，Frigga留在那的书就被蹂躏成了一小堆碎纸片。  
Loki把它拎起来丢进椅子里，自己小心翼翼的把书合起来。  
妖精打量着他的动作，脸上浮现出鄙夷的神色，“多愁善感的人类，那不过是堆印着字的垃圾。”

它跳下椅子，站到屋子正中的地上，“你是打算说第二个愿望了吗？”  
Loki愣了下，沉默一会儿又用力点点头，仿佛下定了决心。  
“让我把你救出去？或者给你送个美女进来？”妖精兴奋的掰着手指，透明的指甲磕在一起发出喀喀喀的响声。  
Loki摇摇头，把脸转向封着铁条的窗子。他从这儿看不见Thor的房间，但他知道他就站在他附近的某间屋子里。  
不过是需要跨下楼梯，钻进塔楼，他竟然一次都没有来看过他。  
甚至都不曾像Odin那样骂他一顿。

Loki一直在想自己跟Thor的情谊破碎之后是什么样子，现在Thor亲身示范给他，爱的反面不是恨，而是彻底的冷漠和不在意。  
Loki转过脸，缓慢的对妖精吐出愿望，“我将经历一场痛苦，足以把我半颗心都压碎。”  
“那于Thor而言就是一颗心喽？”妖精尖声笑着，打了个响指像道光一样从窗户钻了出去，“如你所愿！”

=*******=  
Thor刚刚处理完北面边境游牧部族的骚扰，那些斯瓦泰夫海姆人自称是阿提拉汗的后代，但Thor知道他们跟那位草原之王的距离就像自己跟尤利乌斯·恺撒一样遥远。  
当然这不是他没去看Loki的理由。  
每次走进城堡正中的议事大厅之前，他都会看一眼塔楼，问自己要不要进去。  
他从来没有进去过。

Thor知道父亲把Loki关在那里，但那并不是他记忆中的Loki。那个有点顽皮的男孩和那个挑起领地内部纷争，连带着害死了一众无辜百姓的阴谋家，Thor无法把他们重合在一起。  
愤怒、怯懦还是伤心？Thor自己都不能理清那种情绪。

斯瓦泰夫海姆人的偷袭是在午夜开始的，有几个奸细靠着内应从监牢里逃了出来，在城堡里造成了不小的骚乱。  
Thor的第一反应是跑去塔楼，看到Loki的牢门紧锁着他又顺着逃狱恶徒的足迹追了出去。一路上都有血印子，它们断断续续的连着，引向他母亲的卧房。  
Thor把手中的剑掷出去，行凶者被钉死在墙上，他转过身，看到Frigga倒在床边的血泊里。

是个仆人去送的信，那时候Loki已经等待好几天了——当然不是等Frigga的死讯，他在骚乱中给斯瓦泰夫海姆人指了路，怂恿他们去偷袭城堡的核心部分。  
最好是能捅伤Thor，要能伤到Odin就更好了。  
但他们都没事，那像大理石雕出的父子俩毫发未损。  
仆人敲敲门送进有点凉掉的饭菜，告诉他城堡外刚刚举行过Friagga的葬礼。  
Loki手中的书直直掉落，之前碎掉的书页撒了一地。

怎么可能只有半颗心呢？这么痛，碎掉的怎么可能是半颗心？

=*******=  
总是有贪生怕死的家伙活下来，那个被逮住的斯瓦泰夫海姆人跪在大厅里，和盘托出自己一行人的阴谋，连带着供出了高塔上那个多嘴多舌的囚犯。  
“他怎么就不能安安生生的不闯祸呢？！”Odin愤懑的跺着脚，几乎踏碎脚下的方砖。  
他要杀了他吗？他能对他使用刑罚吗？  
他是他的小儿子啊。  
尽管Loki的生母出身卑微，尽管不足九个月的早产让人们对他的身世充满猜忌。但这些足以把他从继承人列表上挤下去的因素，不足以把他从家的图画中抹去。  
“我废除他贵族的身份，”Odin对众人说，“把他囚禁在塔楼里做个平民吧。”  
Thor想说纵是平民也有自由的，但同样的罪如果不是Loki，他确信自己和父亲已经把那人杀了一万次。

Thor在牢房门口停住脚，深深的吸口气。  
从此以后Loki是他的责任了，他将代替母亲照顾他。  
可他从来都没有完全拥有过照顾Loki的能力，在Loki脱离掉那个乖巧依赖的弟弟形象之后，他们就一直在不可转寰的渐行渐远。

如果能一直像小时候那样多好，Thor想。  
他的手鬼使神差的摸进兜里，贴上那个干瘪又冰冷的小东西。  
“我希望Loki回到他乖巧温顺的样子”。  
像开花抽蕊一样微弱的声音，轻的就像从未吐露过一样。

“哥哥！”  
Loki随着开门的声音冲进他怀里，冰凉的泪水糊满他的脖颈和他光滑的脸庞，“我以为你再也不会来了。”  
“我当然会，”Thor搂住他，手臂在嶙峋的蝴蝶骨上方收紧，“我每一分每一秒，每一根骨头每一滴血都在想你，Loki。”

=*******=  
每个人有秘密。  
以前Thor的秘密微小而稀少，像个干瘪了的种子埋在思想最深处，任谁也无法察觉。他自己刻意躲着，总是可以避开。  
现在Thor的秘密很大，它和这个家族见不得光的耻辱合并在一起，关在城堡一侧的高塔里。  
如果他选择刻意躲开，总有一天人们会忘记那座塔和塔里的囚犯。但像有人用钓线勾着他的心脏似的，Thor无论在哪儿，脑子里都会浮现那座塔。  
他没有被关着，但也从来都没能逃离。

他第一次走进那间“牢房”，Loki抱着他哭到半夜，Thor轻柔的拍打着他的后背，等他睡熟了才悄声离开。  
隔了一天再次回去，看守告诉他Loki两天不曾合眼。阴影在疲惫的绿眼睛下积聚着，Loki小声说，他害怕睡着了Thor再悄悄走开。  
Thor守着他躺了一夜，在晨光里许诺说只要自己身在城堡就会过来。

这诺言很快变成甜蜜又难堪的负担。城堡里的老仆人都知道兄弟俩的过往，他们曾经住在一个房间，亲密过又疏远过，如今一起在高塔里渡过的漫漫长夜总让人生出许多遐想。  
看守掏出钥匙的手势变得越来越迟疑，每每看着Thor欲言又止。

=*******=  
“还记得你教我骑马吗？”Loki枕在Thor腿上，把自己的黑色长发绕在指间把玩。他翻个身仰面看着Thor，杏核一样的眼睛浅浅的弯起来，“就在后面的马场是不是？”  
Thor当然记得。  
Loki那时候个子很小，胆量也小。他长到6岁才被Odin赐予正式的身份，错过了从幼年就开始拥有和学习某些东西的机会。  
他抱着一小拢干草，畏畏缩缩的凑到栅栏边，想去讨好那匹高大的黑马。  
Loki想骑上它，他认为它比Thor的白马更加威风漂亮。  
马儿试探着吃了几口，被栅栏另一边的脚步声分了神儿，它打个响鼻，猛地抬起头拱了一下，Loki狼狈的后退，一脚踩空摔在地上。

“喂，”Thor疾步跑上来，伸一只手给他，“不要紧吧？”  
Loki摇摇头，红着脸拍掉裤子上的土。  
Thor走上前拽过黑马的缰绳，扯紧了收在手里，“它再这么用鼻子蹭你，就直接把它推回去。”  
Loki跟上来，站在离马稍远一点的地方，小声回应道，“可是它比我高这么多。”

“重点不在高矮，”Thor把马栓在栅栏上，冲Loki招招手，“你要赢得它的敬畏和尊重才行。”  
他转过身，忽然把Loki拉近了高高举起来放在马背上，“瞧，现在是谁比较高了？”  
Loki露出惊慌的表情，细长的手指像藤蔓那样紧紧缠着Thor的手。  
Thor冲他笑笑，缓慢的把手指抽出来，把缰绳交到Loki手里，“动作轻一点，带它走走。”

Loki深吸口气，微微扯了下缰绳，马儿迈开蹄子走起来，在栅栏里绕着圈。  
待一人一马稍稍走远了些，Thor抱起地上的干草跑出一截，把它丢在Loki和黑马前行的路上。  
马儿在靠近时闻到了食物的味道，它伸着脖子，打算停下来享受一会儿。  
“嘿，”Thor抬高声音示意Loki，“你就让它这么随意吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，立刻把缰绳勒紧，同时双腿夹住马儿的肚子防止它反抗中把自己颠下来——Thor就在旁边守着，他已经不那么慌张了，这些事没有想象中那么难。  
Thor在栅栏外吹了下口哨，“干的不错。”  
Loki嘴角浮现个浅笑，扬起手抖了下缰绳，示意马儿继续向前。  
黑马不情不愿的走了几步，似乎还在想着它的草料，脚步踯躅着，步幅一再变小。  
“别遂它的意，”Thor在后面喊着，提醒Loki加强控制，“对，就这样，让它看看是谁说了算。”

Loki骑着马小跑了两圈，Thor迎上去把他抱下来。他递给Loki一束苜蓿草，示意他喂给黑马。  
马儿满足的品尝着自己迷恋的甜味，大口大口咀嚼着，待它吃的差不多了，Thor抓起Loki的手放在马鼻子附近，轻轻蹭着它，“让它闻闻你的味道。”  
Loki已经不怕了，他凑近一点，用手温柔的梳理着马鬃毛。  
Thor在背后扶上他的肩膀，他的手指收紧了，身上的汗味和青草气息一起充盈了Loki的鼻腔，“对，就是这样，你驯服它，它会认识你、记住你，它会永远爱你的。”  
……

=*******=  
“你很快就骑的非常好了，”Thor淡淡笑着，在昏黄的烛光里用手指梳理着Loki的头发，“后来你长大了，成天拉着我跟你赛马，跑输了还不服气，死缠烂打的要一遍遍重来。”  
“我才没有！”Loki打他肚子一拳，呵呵呵的笑起来，“我可是光明正大赢过你的。”  
Thor哈哈大笑，响亮的笑声欢快的叩击着Loki的鼓膜，“你是说我比你早一点点掉进泥坑那次吗？”  
Loki也笑出声，“那次我们真是太笨了，你还被树枝划伤了肚子。”  
他伸出根手指勾起Thor上衣下摆，斜着眼睛打量着，“欸，没留疤啊？”  
热热的鼻息喷在Thor皮肤上，蜜色的身体在烛光下绷紧。Loki猛地愣住，眼神停留在靠下一点的位置——并不太长的一道疤痕，三棱形，是他最趁手的武器独有的痕迹。  
Loki发现自己无法回忆起全部细节，他只记得疼痛，仿佛那个留在Thor下腹的伤痕也同样在他身上。  
他的手指落在疤痕上，探寻一般轻轻抚摸着。

Thor屏住呼吸，几乎是享受的看着行凶者抚摸上一次叛乱中留下的痕迹。  
“你下手很轻，已经不疼了。”

Loki扬起脸，一滴眼泪从他眼角滑下来，“我记不起来，Thor，我不记得了。”  
Thor愣了一瞬，旋即伸手把他眼泪抹了去，“没关系，忘掉或许更好。”  
又一滴眼泪滚出来，在Thor能够阻拦前滑到尖尖的下巴上，Thor用手背蹭掉它，拇指随着动作扫过Loki下唇，指腹粗糙的厚茧摩擦着柔嫩的唇瓣，像重甲陷入细腻浓稠的浴泥无法动弹。  
Thor大口喘着气，手指僵在原处。  
Loki半闭着眼，合拢唇瓣轻轻吮吸它，柔软的舌尖扫过拇指，温暖又色情的绕着它环了一圈。  
Thor如烫伤一般收回手，Loki抬起眼，湿漉漉的绿眸子凄然望向他。  
Thor捧住他的脸颊，凶狠又坚决的吻了上去。

=*******=  
他的秘密埋在少年时代嬉水扭打的身体里，他的秘密埋在青年时代或真或假的拥抱里，他的秘密埋在十字架前的忏悔里，他的秘密埋在每次一对Loki的触碰里。  
Thor扯开Loki的扣子，顺着他手臂的指引一路亲吻着向下……  
从此以后不再是秘密了，它和堕落、罪孽，和如痴如狂、像火一样滚烫的心牢牢熔为一体。

Loki半挂在Thor身上，被他撞的摇摇晃晃、酥酥软软。装着铁栅栏的窗子半开着，夜色中飘进橡木的味道，微微酸涩的，又说不出的沉厚，像极了他身上的这个男人和他荒唐的爱情。  
关于橡树的念头让Loki想到森林，他依稀记得自己在那里许过什么愿望。他记不清了……许多记忆和想法在他脑海里淡去，如若细想，就会牵扯到心脏某处深埋的疼痛。  
Thor埋下头吻他，唇舌相交带来的窒息和狂热让Loki陷入更深的迷醉。他抬手勾住Thor脖子，拉着他一起陷落下去。

=*******=  
教廷来了信使，跟Odin商量派人去支援东征的事。  
他们处在异教徒和基督徒生活区的边缘，是很晚才皈依的。Odin一大把年纪了，还不辞辛劳的找大主教接受了洗礼。  
几年前教皇号召东征的时候他叫两个儿子拿意见，Thor对与传说中的“蛮族”开战摩拳擦掌，Loki眉毛抬了抬，只低声回了句，“耶路撒冷沦陷不是四百年前的事了？这会儿才想起说亵渎？”  
Odin当然听得出教皇征召演讲中的漏洞，但他不在乎。战争和宗教都是手段，因之而得的权力，才是唯一目的。  
不凑巧，Thor跃跃欲试的远征刚刚开始，就被Odin突来的重病和Loki掀起的波澜拽了回来。

Thor现在却不热爱战争了，和Loki的一场“内战”加上Frigga的死，让他小心又厌恶的警惕着一切冲突。  
“你说我该怎么回应父亲？”他搂着Loki，小声询问他意见。  
Loki扬起脸，小口小口啄着他胸膛，迷茫又失神的眼眸空洞的放大，像是听不懂他问什么，“什么教皇？什么十字军？我不记得了。”

Loki的记性原本好的令人恐惧，一场久远的狩猎，Thor甚至记不得它有没有发生过，而Loki能回忆起Odin看向他们的每一个眼神。  
虽然并不一定会发表见解，但Thor知道Loki总是在揣摩、在考量的，他的脑袋一分钟也没休息过。

或许罪责在他身上，或许是他对猴爪许下的愿望改变了Loki。  
“那东西是邪恶的，”Fandral不止一次的跟他强调，“想想吧，如果Loki没回来，Frigga或许不会死。”  
“你在想什么？”Loki凑上来舔着他的嘴唇，神情像午睡的猫一样温顺。  
Thor下意识的摇摇头，抬起手轻柔的安抚他光裸的后背，他把Loki按到胸口，闭起眼睛躲开他眼神里的质询。  
“我让你失望了吗？”Loki埋在他胸口小心翼翼问。  
“没有，”Thor亲亲他的额头，用更热烈一点的肢体语言安慰了他，“你没做错任何事。”

是他错了。  
Loki从来都不是他记忆里那个“乖顺”的弟弟。  
他有多少智慧就有多少阴谋，有多少魄力就有多少野心，有多少爱，就有多少恨。  
Loki是匹良马，依恋他，却从未想过要被驯服。  
=*******=

Odin还是知道了，仆人们共享的宫闱秘闻绕着领地流传了两个月，终于传到领主耳朵里。  
Thor被揪到小教堂里跪着，对自己犯下的错供认不讳。  
“是我强迫他的，”他跪在Odin脚边，额头贴地祈求对Loki的宽恕，“请您放过他，父亲。”  
Odin把重剑带着鞘砸在他头上，“混账！你是不是以为我只有你们两个儿子？是不是以为我舍不得动你？！”

丑闻传的比风还快，谁强迫谁、谁勾引谁都不重要了。  
“去东征吧，”剑最终也没舍得出鞘，拖在花白头发的领主身后，在石砖上划出嚓嚓嚓的声音，“到耶路撒冷去洗清你的罪孽。”

Thor被褫夺了封号头衔，和普通骑士一样被派去军队里。  
他被拦在高塔底下，想要说的话Loki一句也听不见。  
Thor把猴爪摸出来，小心翼翼的说出最后一个愿望，“我错了，让Loki恢复他本来的样子吧。”  
他把猴爪远远丢开，和其他骑士一起翻身上马。

Thor知道猴爪会让他付出代价，但那已经不重要了。  
=*******=  
妖精在一个磨坊边找到Loki。  
他带着一匹马和一袋银币，呆呆的坐在水磨边上。

“那个老头放了你？”妖精飞到他旁边悬浮着，咔嚓咔嚓的啃着新摘的果子。  
“你为什么不早点来找我？”Loki站起身，粗暴的抬手把果子打落在地。  
“怪你哥哥去啊！”妖精冲他呲起牙，凶狠的亮出爪子，“是你设计让他拿到猴爪，他又许愿要你变得乖巧温顺，这都是你们自作自受！”  
“那你现在来干什么？！看笑话吗？！”Loki捡起石头丢向它，捏着拳头冲它大吼。

妖精灵巧的躲开，绕他飞了一圈，从口袋里翻出一只猴爪在Loki眼前晃了晃，“你那个蠢货哥哥许完最后一个愿望了，他希望你恢复本来的样子。”  
妖精停下来，小心的把猴爪收回去，“你现在又有自由意志了，所以我来找你问最后一个愿望，了结咱们的人情债。”  
Loki后退了一步，面无表情的望着妖精。  
“你还想当领主吗？我听说那老头的其他私生子还不如你呢。”  
“要不我给你很多金子？够你去东方当个财主。”  
……  
妖精絮絮叨叨的说了许多提议，Loki始终呆立着，一言不发。

他恨Thor竟然妄想着把他变成个乖顺的弟弟，那个白痴，他以为他是谁？  
可是……连他自己都没想到Thor竟然会和他走到那一步，发生那种关系……到最后Thor竟然不顾身份、不惜触怒Odin，全全承认下来……  
哈，有什么好奇怪呢？  
Thor一直都是这样一个人啊，虽然愚蠢，却从不昏聩，可以凶狠，但绝不卑鄙。

Loki掬起一捧水打在脸上，转过身看着妖精，“猴爪会要他付出什么代价？他还活着吗？”  
妖精咯咯笑着，透明的翅膀在阳光下折射出七彩光晕，“你们这些人类真是可笑，你是在想，要是他死了，你要任何东西他都无法得到双倍了是吗？”  
Loki冷笑着回应他，“既然我们这么卑劣可笑，你又干嘛在意我的动机呢？”  
妖精努努嘴，尖尖的爪子敲打着下巴颏思索了一会儿，冲Loki眨眨眼，“哈，我并不在意，我也——不乐意告诉你。”  
它挥动着翅膀飞高了些，居高临下俯视着Loki，“如果你现在不提出愿望，就等你想清楚或等十字军的队伍死光了再呼唤我吧。”  
“等等！”Loki大叫着喊住它，“我要许愿!”  
=*******=

他的银币只剩一点，在口袋里叮叮当当的，像小时候拿来打弹弓的小石子一样跳来跳去。  
东去的路还有很远，人家告诉他要一路走到讲意大利语的地方，然后再前进到下一个语言区。  
Loki用了6年也没能走到耶路撒冷，他在海上翻了船，又在沙漠里迷了路……讲着不知名语言的部族救起奄奄一息的他，把他放在大篷车里一路同行。  
晚上他们在小城镇的外围支起帐篷，花里胡哨的麻布衣服在大篷车边上猎猎展开。长者坐在火堆边上吹起竖笛，姑娘小伙子们开始在石头上烤制面饼。

有外人闯进他们的队伍，Loki听见几个年轻人在帐篷门口议论着，“好像是个游侠，从下午开始就跟着我们。”  
“兴许是想抢财物。”年轻人相互怂恿着，提议去赶走入侵者。  
有人挑开他的帘子，“你来吗？Loki？”  
他们走到篝火外围，一个山一样的影子蹲在那儿跟部族首领交谈。  
有谁喊了声Loki的名字，火堆前的人一把扯下帽兜转过脸。  
他的金发剪短了，鬓角连着胡子，一起围住青涩的唇角。  
他叫着他的名字跑过来，隔着人群冲Loki伸出手。

Loki想起他说，就是这样，他会认识你、记住你，他会永远爱你的。  
=*******=

是个寒冬的夜，森林里已经积下了厚厚的雪。妖精坐在光秃秃的树枝上，百无聊赖的用指甲搔刮着树皮。  
Loki跟它许愿已经是十年前的事了，而它至今都没听到他的死讯。  
“我希望我能半生平安快乐。”  
多古怪，按理说Loki早就过完了半生不是吗？  
妖精的法术是不会出错的，一定是Loki在愿望里埋了它看不出的花招。  
“狡诈的人类，”妖精忿忿的把一个雪球丢向东方，直冲着某个它预测的方向。

“嗷，”Loki猛地捂住脑袋，从Thor身边坐起来。他抓了抓头发，觉得莫名凉飕飕的。  
Thor在床上迷迷糊糊的翻个身，又压着他躺了下去，Loki被他的体温烤得浑身发烫，便也很快把那点凉意忘记了。  
管它的，他们还有懒觉要睡呢。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 这篇画风和前面都不一样，为了叙述方便随便拉了一点十字军东征的历史做架空背景。  
> 2\. 基本逻辑其实就是雷神原著的思路：  
> Loki愿望1：要半个猴爪——Thor被坑1：获得猴爪一枚——Thor愿望1：要Loki回来——Loki被找回来埋下祸事伏笔——Loki愿望2：要自己碎掉半颗心——Thor被坑2：Frigga在监狱暴乱中死去， Thor和Loki都要为妈妈的死负一部分责任，这差不多是碎掉一颗心的伤害——Thor愿望2：要Loki变的温顺乖巧——Loki被剥夺自由意志，乖顺的依赖讨好着Thor，此时意外的触发了两人压抑多年的秘密，成功ox——Thor发现那样的Loki其实并不是Loki的原貌，爱一个人不是要改变他的样子——Thor被奥爹处罚驱逐去参加十字军东征，离开前许下愿望3：让Loki回归本真——Loki许下愿望3：我希望我能半生平安快乐。按照规则，妖精必须送给Thor平安快乐的一生，这就抵消了猴爪带来的“Thor被坑3”。而Thor真心爱着Loki，他内心的平安快乐是以Loki的存在为基础的，所以Loki也就获得了一生平安快乐的机会。于是可爱的妖精小朋友被坑了，只能默默丢个雪球泄愤。  
> 3\. Loki和Thor之间是相互牵制和驯服的关系，他们在灵魂上和各个方面都该是平等的。


	5. Odinson小姐的日记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 父亲=Loki 爸爸=Thor  
> 哥哥=小舰长（他和男朋友都只是来客串的）  
> “我”是谁完全不重要。

**第五个故事    Odinson小姐的日记**

【室友】

父亲说，他的室友有点奇怪。  
我把手上的橘子揉了揉，笑着看他，“哦？怎么讲？”  
他犹豫一会儿，皱着眉头不知是在努力组织语言还是在回忆细节，等我把一整个橘子都剥好了，他才用力启开嘴唇，“他有点市侩，不好。”  
我点点头，做出非常理解的样子，掰下两瓣橘子放在他手中。

父亲其实不太认得我，他患上阿尔茨海默病已经有些日子，愿意这样老老实实的跟我说话，多半也是因为我借来穿在身上的护工服的缘故。  
疗养院的护工为父亲打点日常生活，他面对这种服装已经不太抵触。

父亲一口吞掉手中的橘子，汁液有一点飞溅在下巴上，我抽出纸巾想给他擦干，他趁我凑近了偷偷使眼色，“瞧，他又在骗那个老太太的车票钱。”  
Rogers夫人已经快要90岁了，记忆衰退到只能记起自己50多年前乘坐东方特快去和丈夫团聚的场景，有个白头发的老头在她身边和颜悦色地比划着，从她手里接过一枚硬币，然后撕了一张疗养院门口的留言便签给她。

“哇哦，”我挑挑眉毛，“很聪明的骗术嘛。”  
“他还倒卖香烟来着，”父亲小声跟我说，“我都看见了，他偷偷的纠集一群老头儿在后面的小花园抽烟。”  
“哈，”我把最后几瓣橘子放在他手心，赞同地点点头，“咱们可不能纵容他这样的行为，是不是？”  
父亲又有点犹豫，嘟哝说室友其实也不算太坏，他常帮这儿的老年人修理东西，今天早上还帮父亲打了领带。

不过最后父亲还是决定坚守原则，我们举报了他室友私藏香烟的行为，老头儿有点尴尬的看着护工翻开他床垫抽走烟盒，瞟了父亲一眼，“Loki，我就猜是你告的密。”  
父亲把头偏到一边，假装自己忽然失聪了。

下午六点我准备取车离开，父亲坐在休息室，在护工的提醒下冲我挥了挥手。  
我是他女儿，他并不是一直都能记得这个事儿。  
我隔着窗子跟他挥手，看到他舍友也在冲我微笑，他拿着两个餐盘，走到父亲身边叫他吃晚饭，父亲有点不情愿的站起来走了。  
他舍友说了句什么，大概是个笑话，父亲和护工一起哈哈笑起来。  
我掏出手机打电话给哥哥，他在另一边问，“咱家老头子怎么样？”  
我啧啧嘴，“他跟我告状，说他的室友有点奇怪。”

【初恋】

老公已经哄着儿子去睡了。  
我把客厅打扫干净，发现电视上在演《怦然心动》。  
音量很低，是恰好能让人隐隐听到的分贝数，有个老人在荧幕上说，“有天你会遇到一个彩虹般绚丽的人，当你遇到这个人后，会觉得其他人都只是浮云而已。”

父亲遇到爸爸的时候，这个社会还不接纳同性恋。  
他那时是市里最年轻的助理审计官，借着爷爷多年铺垫的助力，是竞选下一任审计官最有前途的种子选手。  
父亲那天下班遭遇汽车故障，开进一家他不常光顾的汽车修理店。  
他遇到了擦着汗迎出来的爸爸。

我爸爸是个很帅的男人，但并不到那种可以让人一见倾心、再见丢魂的程度。  
他们没跟我透露过太多细节，我只知道，父亲后来有好几次都故意在晚上下班时弄坏自己的车，好找机会跟爸爸聊天。  
“爸爸，那您是不是每天都故意加班到很晚啊？”  
说这话的时候我还没有男朋友，哥哥的手搭在他伴侣的肩膀上，一脸促狭的挤兑爸爸。  
“何止啊，”爸爸夸张地点头，“我恨不得每天都亲手去把他车搞坏。”

“没个正经！”父亲狠狠瞪了爸爸一眼，又用叉子柄狠狠打了哥哥的头，眼神瞟向他身边的Spock，“人家第一次来家里吃饭，你们父子俩就不能表现的正常点？”  
“没关系没关系，”Spock赶紧打圆场，“伯父，我早就有心理准备的。”

在收养哥哥之前的一年父亲和爸爸才正式获得法律承认的婚姻，他们不太谈那时候的艰难，我只有在只言片语里才能勾勒出他们生活得不易。  
爸爸被修车厂的工人打伤住了好几次院，父亲被迫放弃参选，有十几年都没能升职，而爷爷，到死都没跟他们提过接纳。

爷爷葬礼的时候父亲和爸爸第一次体面的站在他跟前，他们在墓碑前放下一束百合，站起身紧紧挽着手。夕阳的余晖笼罩着整个墓园，把他们变成半山腰的一片剪影。  
他有了他，其它一切都只是浮云而已。

【爸爸】

父亲脾气并不是很好，小时候的养尊处优让他难免清高傲慢，青年时的出类拔萃和备受排挤又让他变得不时孤僻尖刻。  
我和哥哥小时候都有点怕他，只敢在爸爸身边撒娇，父亲虎起脸的时候，我们就立刻躲到爸爸身后去。

父亲在患病之后变得有些不可理喻。  
有次我被爸爸提早叫回家，进门就看到一屋狼藉，父亲坐在沙发上，气鼓鼓的双手交叉困在胸前，是最得理不饶人时顽固的神态。爸爸把我拖进屋，一直拉到他身前去，“看吧，妞妞明明是在上班，我没有把她弄丢。”  
父亲把我们打量一番，露出越发怀疑的神色，他死命摇头，“这不是妞妞，我的妞妞才刚上幼儿园呢。”  
爸爸的手在我胳膊上猛然收紧，眼眶里浮出泪来。

父亲有时会像个小孩儿，心血来潮提些异想天开的要求，他在大半夜想起要吃某某家的什么什么甜品，爸爸竟也纵容着起个大早去买，大多数时候，不等他回来，父亲就已经忘了自己提过这要求了。

有一回爸爸发心绞痛，哥哥和Spock陪他去急诊，我独自陪着父亲。  
傍晚时候，他忽然把我叫过去，轻轻拉住我的手，叮嘱道“妞妞，你和哥哥要千万照顾好你们爸爸，知道吗？”  
那一刻，他又变回了我理智而聪睿的父亲，我趴在他膝盖上，安静地由着他干燥细长的手指穿过我的头发。

父亲在后半夜醒来，坐在床上像个孩子一样迷茫。他揉着眼，慌张而无助地看向我，“你是谁？Thor呢？”

我该怎么告诉他，他的Thor躺在医院里。

【挚爱】

父亲今天状态很好，我和哥哥去疗养院的时候，他立刻认出了我们。  
他也认出了爸爸，不再叫他“室友”。

疗养院的医生给父亲做了新的评估，他病情暂时平稳在一个不好也不坏的状态。  
“你们的爸爸很棒，”医生在最后补充说，“他让Loki和疗养院许多老人的时光都更快乐了。”

我们一起在花园里吃了晚餐，夕阳落下的时候，爸爸抽出一条毯子给父亲裹上，父亲甜蜜地微笑着，紧紧依偎在爸爸身旁。  
他们一起坐在那儿，凑在彼此耳边小声说着话。  
那是我看过世界上最美的风景。

父亲清醒时说，如果有一天他全忘记了也没关系，他们的爱会留存在爸爸记忆里。  
爸爸说，就算他们都去世了也没关系，他们的爱会延续在我和哥哥生命里。  
就算将来有一天我们都不在了，那也没关系。  
他们相爱，没有被时光和任何东西改变，这就是超越一切的意义。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个算不算童话呢？  
> “执子之手，与子偕老”应该是天底下最美丽的童话之一吧。  
> 这个故事在我脑海里徘徊很久了。思路是来自于一部西班牙动画片《皱纹》和一本书《平如美棠》，后者我从去年十月份至今看了几遍，几乎是看一次哭一次。


End file.
